


Red

by Causemufins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Other, Salt, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causemufins/pseuds/Causemufins
Summary: Chloé hates Marinette. She’s got a family who loves her, friends that are with her, an already successful career, and nothing she does can bring Marinette down. But with a new classmate, that soon changes, and so will Chloé.





	1. Blood

She saw red. Not from rage, no. She was too good for that. She could get angry yes, but never enough that her vision went red. But this was a different red. It was two drops of it on the floor, one tiny puddle larger than the other. It was a familiar crimson hue anyone could recognize. And with the sound of a lone person crying she knew what it was. Blood.

Chloe Bourgeois had just been heading to the bathroom between lessons to fix her makeup. If it weren’t for how observant she could be, it would have been easy to miss the drops on the floor and the crying coming from within the bathroom that was quiet. Whoever it was inside was trying hard to hide what they were doing, but it wasn’t enough.

At first, Chloe thought about ignoring whoever it was and go to the bathroom a floor up instead. For all she knew, the girl inside had just scraped themselves up and was cleaning the wound. Why should she care about that? But two things stopped her. First, she was Queen Bee, at least sometimes. She was supposed to be getting better. At least going in and asking the girl if she’s alright would count, right? But second, she had this gut feeling. The crying was both familiar and not. The voice it came from sounded like someone Chloe knew, maybe in her class, but the crying itself was not familiar. 

Realizing that, it took all but two seconds for her to realize who it was. There was one girl in her class that she couldn’t remember really crying. Someone who was always positive and helping others. Marinette.

“Dupain-Cheng! What are you-!” Chloe had burst in to see more red. Marinette was sitting, crying on the floor. Her pant legs were pulled up to her knee and there was blood on the visible skin. There was also some on Marinette’s fingers, mainly on her nails. But that wasn’t the only red. Floating right next to Marinette was a kwami. It wasn’t orange, which Chloe would have preferred. No, it was red.

“Oh my god.” There was almost too much information to take in, but Chloe did her best. Red kwami. Marinette was Ladybug. If it weren’t for needing to process everything else, she might have completely freaked out. The girl she hated most was also her idol.

Red on her legs. Marinette was bleeding. It wasn’t on her knees, so falling was out of the question of course, but it was too rough to be from a cut.

Red on her nails. It was also blood. The blood from her legs. The blood she must have put there. Why the hell was Marinette of all people hurting herself?!

“What. The hell.”

“C-Chloe.” Marinette stuttered, looking like she was just shocked out of a trance.

She saw the kwami dart away. Chloe decided to pretend she never saw them at all. One thing at a time. She moved forward towards Marinette, grabbing a paper towel as well. “You are the last person I thought would ever do this. What the hell?!”

The girl looked shocked. “What? Why are you-?”

“Break between classes. You’re glad I’m the only one that came in. Now, Dupain-Cheng, are you going to answer me? What. The. Hell?”

Marinette was quiet. Chloe begrudgingly cleaned her rival and idol’s legs. Underneath the blood and cuts were more injuries, but they were scabbed over. This wasn’t the first time she had done this. Chloe nearly questioned why her legs of all places, but it was an easy answer. They were one of the most covered up places but also easy to access. Sure, Marinette could have changed her outfit, but the girl wore practically the same outfit every day. People would notice the change.

“L-Lila.” Chloe looked up at the spoken word. 

“You mean Rossi? What does she have to do with this?”

But Chloe was pretty sure she already knew. Lila was obviously more of a Lie-la. It had made her conflicted. Having someone like Rossi as a ‘friend’ might help her with keeping people under her thumb, but again, she was trying to become better.

“Th-threatened me.” The bluenette mumbled out.

Now. Now Chloe actually saw red from rage. Maybe, just maybe Chloe would threaten people still, and she had in the past. But to the point anyone would do this? No, that was a line she wouldn’t cross. It was a wonder this girl wasn’t akumatized yet. 

Chloe whipped out her phone and texted her father and the principal. Was she about to ditch class? Yes. Was it for a good reason. Definitely. “Dupain-Cheng you’re coming with me.”

Marinette was obviously confused then surprised when Chloe suddenly picked her up and managed to pull her onto her back. The mayor’s daughter was glad she had decided to do a little bit of working out after becoming Queen Bee the first time. Practice makes perfect, especially when it’s for something you actually like.

Within a few minutes the two girls were driven to Chloe’s home, confusing Marinette even more. On the drive there, Chloe had stayed silent, thinking over everything.

Marinette had been hanging out less and less with her friends. If she remembers correctly, it was soon after Lila returned. A number of their classmates had made remarks of Marinette being jealous of someone. They could be utterly ridiculous at times. Since when did Dupain-Cheng get jealous? 

Piece after piece fell into place in Chloe’s mind. Lila had managed to separate Marinette and her friends, something Chloe had thought impossible. The new girl had also managed to break down Marinette so far down that she was harming herself. The only reason she could imagine this happening was that everyone turned on Marinette somehow, and it was likely Lila made it happen on purpose.

The two girls made it up to Chloe’s room. The blonde once again carried Marinette and set her in a chair. “ Now Dupain-Cheng, I’ve got my theories, but I want to hear from you if I’m right or not. Rossi separated you from your friends.” A nod. “And she threatened you?” Another nod. “You’ve been hurting yourself for a few days now.” Marinette looked away when she nodded this time. “Anything else?”

Marinette mentioned the akuma. If Chloe hadn’t been seeing red already, she most definitely was now. “That lying bitch!”

“You knew?” Marinette asked, looking up.

“Yes.” came the reluctant answer. “I didn’t call her out because part of me wanted someone like her on my side. But if she’s willing to let it go as far as this? Forget it.”

There was a long pause before Marinette asked another question. “Why did you bring me here? My house is closer than yours.”

“Because Marinette,” She noticed the hint of surprise in the bluenette’s eyes at her first name rather than her last. “It’s obvious another part of the problem is your so called friends. The last place they would go looking for you is here. That is, if they decide to go looking for you. Now the thing is, you of all people were the first to call me out on my attitude. Why haven’t you done anything to call her out? I mean, Wasn’t her biggest lie about her saving Jagged Stone’s dog?”

“It was a cat.” Marinette corrected.

“Who cares! Either way it’s still a lie. And you could easily disprove it. You made that album cover for him and he’s asked you to design for him again. So why didn’t you try?”

“Well I did.” Marinette started, then explained how none of her friends believed her. How Alya wouldn’t either and even told Marinette to check her sources, the hypocrite. How she tried to disprove the liar but she quickly covered up the doubts that could have formed. How when Lila slipped up and messed up her own lie, she was going to point it out, but Adrien stopped her.

“He stopped you? Adrien?”

“He said calling her out would make things worse and could akumatize her again.” 

“You mean he knows she’s a liar too?” A nod from Marinette. “That is utterly ridiculous. That’s it. I don’t care what they say, you and I are going to be friends now.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped slightly and she just stared at Chloe. “Look Dupa- Marinette. I know I was a bully. I know I’m trying to be a better person though maybe I’m not the best at it. I’m… I’m used to getting everything I want and I hate being seen as vulnerable. I started treating you worst because I was jealous. Everyone liked you, you managed to get multiple famous people including my mom to adore you and your talent and you’re the kid of some bakers. You didn’t have to push people around to get what you wanted. You actually did your best to have it happen while I just had everything handed to me. And I hated that. I wanted what you had. Even before then you had something I wanted so much. Parents that loved you and were there for you. I hated that even working in the bakery, your parents were there for you. My mom is barely ever in the same country, much less loving me.”

Marinette’s mouth still hung open. “I also want to learn how to be a better person. And you’re the best person I know. There’s a reason the class had picked you as their everyday Ladybug.” Chloe had to hide a smirk from reaching her face. Their everyday Ladybug in more than one way. 

“If you’re fine with it, I suppose we could try being friends.” Chloe added, trying her best to seem indifferent at the idea to save face. But it didn’t help as Marinette suddenly hugged her.

“Thank you Chloe!”

Chloe made sure Marinette couldn’t see the smile on her face. This girl was just too damn forgiving. She bet that had Lila not pushed her this far, Marinette would have acted like she completely forgave her friends already. And likely on some level she would have.

“Now Marinette, if we’re going to be friends, I suppose that means I need to be honest with you.” The bluenette looked up. “I may have, when I walked in on you, saw you had a kwami with you.”

Marinette was quiet for a little bit before. “You have got to be kidding me.”


	2. Kwami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé thinks about what happened yesterday, Marinette joins Chloe for lunch, and I remember to use é in Chloé.

When they arrived in class the next day, Chloé and Marinette found the class whispering as they entered, though they paused to look at the two of them. Obviously they were talking about them, likely because of their disappearance from school the day before. Chloé sat down in her regular seat and Marinette in hers.

As she walked to her seat Chloé caught Lila watching Marinette. The smirk on the liar’s face made her want to slap it off, but that would just complicate things. Instead, Chloe started to go over the rest of yesterday’s events. She knew Sabrina would help with whatever she missed of class while she was lost in her thoughts.

_“What? No! I’m not Ladybug! Why would you think that?!”_

_“I didn’t say you were Ladybug, just that you had a kwami. But seeing as how it was red, well, that is Ladybug’s color.”_

_“This can’t be happening! I’m doomed.”_

_“Oh please Dupain-Cheng, I’m not going to boast about it like some certain girls might try to. Though maybe there’s something you can do to make sure I don’t.”_

_“Chloé!”_

_“I’m kidding. I wouldn’t actually. If anything I was just going to ask for the bee miraculous again. Just, temporarily. I miss Pollen.”_

_“Well…”_

_“She has helped before.”_

_“Tikki!”_

_“It’s okay Marinette. I think we can actually trust her, and it’s not like she doesn’t already know.”_

_“So, this is your Kwami. Tikki did you say?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“It’s nice to actually meet you Chloé. Despite your past, you have greatly improved.”_

_“Thanks. You know, normally I’m rather observant. I should have guessed Dupain-Cheng of all people would be Ladybug. But I guess when it comes to her, sometimes I just don’t want to believe what’s right in front of me, like her crush on Adrien. By the way, I’m sorry for my initial teasing at that movie.”_

_“It’s fine.”_

_“No it’s not! I’m actually trying to be better! And now I learned I’ve been bullying my idol.”_

_“You had no idea.”_

_“Maybe we can go back to just discussing the Ladybug issue you two?”_

_“Right, thanks Tikki. So you promise you won’t tell?”_

_“I’m pretty sure if I did, I would be kicked off the superhero team like Lahiffe and Césaire.”_

_“Wh-what are you talking about?”_

_“If you’re Ladybug, and you’re the one who’s been giving the miraculouses out, those two are the most likely choices based on everything I know. Besides, the two of them were majorly flirting on Heroes’ Day. It was totally obvious.”_

_“Well I’m not going to kick them off the superhero team.”_

_“Marinette, they turned on you almost immediately. Césaire the_ re-por-ter _told you to check your sources without checking her own.”_

_“You heard that?”_

_“I told you I’m observant.”_

_“...”_

_“Well Marinette, I think we can trust her. You have given her the bee miraculous more than once of course.”_

_“Yeah why did you?”_

_“Well, you were trying to change.”_

_“Th-... Thank you Marinette. Now look, if Rossi is trying to separate you from your friends, the best way to keep that from completely happening is to make sure people don’t know we’re all buddy buddy now, got it?”_

_“I guess that makes sense.”_

_“Of course it does, I thought of it! Meanwhile we’ll work on putting together proof of Rossi’s lies.”_

_“But Adrien said-.”_

_“Who cares what he said! That boy has no backbone. Rossi threatened you. And maybe he thinks he has a case, because yes, her getting her lies exposed might make her get akumatized again, but the longer she can do what she wants, the worse everyone will be when they finally use their brains and figure out how much she’s been lying.”_

_“She’s right Marinette. Even if Lila isn’t the one to be akumatized, eventually there will always be someone that does.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right Tikki.”_

_“Now, how about we make a plan to bring that liar down.”_

Miss Bustier suddenly called Chloé’s name with a question about class pulling the blonde from her thoughts. She looked out of the corner of her eye to Sabrina’s notebook. The redhead tapped her pencil next to one line of her notes which was the answer. Chloé recited it. She could swear the teacher wanted to reprimand her at least slightly for doing that, but Bustier was too nice for that. Chloé wondered if the teacher knew what was going on with Marinette but wasn’t speaking up.

Eventually class ended for lunch and Chloé started to pack up her things. Next to her, Sabrina was grabbing her notebook after taking a photo of it to send to Chloé like she normally did. As the redhead started to put it away, Chloé grabbed her arm. “I know I don’t really say this to you, or even to anyone but, ugh… thanks for helping with the notes.”

Sabrina stares at Chloé in shock as well as a few classmates that overheard. “U-um, y-you’re welcome Chloé.”

“Whatever, now let’s get to lunch.” And the blonde grabbed Sabrina’s hand pulling her out of the classroom. Within a few minutes they were at the courtyard tables. Chloé took out her lunch, placing the first napkin on the bench to sit on and the second on her lap. Sabrina helped set up Chloé’s lunch before preparing her own. 

Chloé started eating before pausing from the laughter at a nearby table. Lila was over there telling another tall tale to the class that they somehow seemed to believe. If they hadn’t been abandoning Marinette, she would have thought they were humoring the Italian.

Chloé started to turn back to her food but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Marinette alone at a table. She continued to watch the designer out of the corner of her eye. No one was joining her at the table and she just seemed so sad. Chloe rolled her eyes, sighed and stood up. “Hey Maritrash!”

Everyone looked over at Chloé, some of them looked worried about whatever she was about to say, but hopefully they would be pleasantly surprised. “Look, I’m Queen Bee and I’m _trying_ to get a little better and you look just so pathetic being abandoned by your friends so sit here.”

“She doesn’t need to sit with someone like you.” Alya spoke up, trying to keep Chloé and Marinette separated.

“Well maybe one of you can, oh but you want to be with Lila and her at least exaggerated stories.”

“I don’t exaggerate. It really happened.”

“Oh sure you don’t.” Chloé spoke down to Lila. “Give me a few days and I’ll show just how not exaggerated they are. But it’s utterly ridiculous how everyone trusts you at face value with no proof. I mean, I never heard of you from Ladybug even though you’re ‘best friends’.”

“Well she probably doesn’t like to brag, and you two mainly have a working relationship.”

“Right.” Chloé rolled her eyes again. “Oh and by the way, you know the day my mother was akumatized, that whole show is on video.”

Chloé noticed the glint of worry or fear in Lila’s eyes, but otherwise she didn’t show it. “Oh is that so? Maybe I can see it. For a few days when I was in America I was her apprentice.”

“Whatever. Come here Dupain-Cheng!”

The class looked over to Marinette and were surprised when she picked up her lunch and walked over to the table. A few students complained, but Marinette tried to quiet them. “She’s trying to inprove, and she can’t get better if we don’t let her try.”

“I think it’s nice you’re doing that Marinette.” Adrien spoke up, smiling.

“Yes, it is. And it’s nice that someone is being nice to me.” Marinette replied, trying her best not to sound so upset, but the class still looked shocked, especially the girls.

Eventually the students went back to listening to Lila’s stories and Marinette calmed down. “Thank you Chloé.”

“Whatever. You just looked so pathetic and it made it hard to eat.” Chloé responded with a halfhearted sneer before she continued with her lunch. To her left Sabrina gave Marinette a small smile which was returned. Chloé did her best to hide her own smile, but it seemed like there was a certain little red being that returned it, making Chloé give the most natural smile she had in ages.


	3. Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé visits Marinette’s home and designing happens.

Chloé did her best not to look nervous as she approached the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She may have been invited, but going to her former rival’s home was different to say the least, not to mention she was on Sabine’s bad side as far as she knew, and Marinette mom was someone you did not want to be on the bad side of.

Chloé took a breath before opening the door to the bakery. The bell chimed and Sabine looked over. “Hello welcome to- oh, hello Chloé.”

The blonde was surprised at the unexpected warmth in Sabine’s voice. Her best guess was that Marinette had told her mother that Chloé would be visiting, but it was still surprising there wasn’t a hint of anger in Sabine’s voice.

Marinette came down the steps, nearly falling. “Chloé you’re here! Come on up!”

Sabine turned to look at her daughter. “Would you like me to bring any treats up? I’ve got a fresh batch of strawberry crumble.”

“Oh that’s perfect Maman! I’m actually designing a line based on different berries!”

“You will have to show me when it is finished.”

“I will Maman.” Marinette replied with a smile before dragging Chloé upstairs all the way to her room, which was tricky on the ladder.

Chloé looked around the bedroom. The place was very… pink. In the one episode of Fill my Shoes, Chloé had seen Marinette’s room appear, and it looked pretty much the same, but the area around her computer looked different. “It looks empty over there.”

Marinette briefly looked upset. “I’m uh… redecorating that area.”

That’s right, Chloé recalled, that’s where Adrien’s pictures had been. Another sign about how Marinette liked Adrien, but of course she didn’t anymore after what he had done. “Well maybe you should put your sketches there.”

Marinette tilted her head as she looked at the area. “You’re probably right. Could you grab my sketchbook?” Chloé didn’t move and after a few seconds staring at the wall, Marinette turned to look and the blonde. “Oh right, you’re not Alya. It’s fine if you don’t want to help.”

“No, I would grab it for you, but not only don’t know where it is, I also still remember last time I tried taking it.”

Marinette covered her mouth. “Oh that’s right! I completely forgot!”

“Here is it Marinette!” Tikki came flying over dragging the sketchbook along in the air.

“That looks heavy” Chloé commented, grabbing it from the kwami to give to Marinette.

“Just a little. I’m stronger than I look.”

Chloé gave a nod as Marinette carefully took out some pages. “Those don’t look like some of your best work, why bother putting them up?”

Marinette shrugged. “I guess I’m just paranoid with everything that’s been happening. It’s better if I put out the worse stuff in case someone tries stealing it.”

“That’s pretty clever. Like with your signature that looks like a design.”

“Yeah, I started designing them with that after Adrien’s birthday.”

Chloé’s eyes widened. “So that scarf _was_ made by you! Of course his father wouldn’t wouldn’t give him a present like that. Ugh, he’s as bad as Hawkmoth sometimes.”

Marinette gave a small laugh. “I actually thought he was Hawkmoth until he was akumatized.”

“Right. So, you said you’ve been doing some designs?”

“Oh, yes!” Marinette smiled and opened her sketchbook to near the back. “I’ve finished blueberry, strawberry and raspberry. I’m still working on cranberry.”

Chloé looked at the designs. She had to admit, they did look nice. “These mainly seem more feminine. Anything a bit more masculine?”

“Well, the berry theme seems more oriented to dresses and other ‘feminine’ styles.”

Chloé studied the designs for a little bit more before handing the sketchbook back. “Maybe counterpart outfits, like bilberry and bramble berry.”

“Oh! That’s a good idea! What about strawberry and cranberry?” Marinette asked, grabbing a pencil and quickly writing some notes.”

Chloé pauses, thinking for a bit. “Well currant for cranberry, but strawberry is a bit harder. Maybe… lychee? Do you know what that is?”

“Yes, my uncle has made some recipes with Lychee, though not too many. It’s mainly for deserts. But that’s a great idea for the counterpart to strawberry!”

“Now if there were only something yellow.” Chloé said quietly, though loud enough Marinette heard.

“Well, bananas are classified as berries actually.”

“Look, yellow is okay, but actually picturing a banana is a line I will not cross!” Chloé states firmly, crossing her arms.

“That makes sense. And I know it’s not yellow, but I may have made a design or two for you. I’ve done at least one for everyone in the class. Well except Lila.” Marinette gave a quick shrug and grabbed a different sketchbook. “It’s got some purple in it, but I could recolor it if I make it.”

Chloé took the sketchbook that was handed to her. It looked… nice. The design had her with a long sleeved dress shirt with the cuffs slightly rolled up. Over it was a vest like shirt. It was a light lavender and in the middle there was a white and purple diamond design. The pants were a simple middle grey tone. The shoes were the same color or a little darker with lavender and white accents in the same diamond pattern.

“This is… amazing. Can you make this for me actually?” Chloé looked up from the sketchbook. “But change the colors. The purples make yellows and the white in the designs can be lavender.”

Marinette looked shocked. “Wait, really?”

“Well various magazines say changing how you dress can help change how you act.”

“Alright, I guess I’ll redraw it with those colors. I might change the design to better fit them, so if I do, I can send you a picture! But wait…” Marinette turned to look at Chloé after turning to her designing area. “I don’t have your phone number.”

“Ugh, that’s right… fine, give me a piece of paper. Just make sure you get rid of it once it’s in your phone. I don’t want anyone else getting it. Adrien and Sabrina are already enough. I want to block Adrien, but it might be suspicious.”

“You could just do it anyway.” Marinette suggested.

“No, no. It could make him worse. Besides, who knows if it could be useful in the future. Now, let’s stop talking about him. So, you’re working on those berry designs?”

“Right! Designing!” Marinette grabbed her sketchbook but fumbled with it, somehow managing to smack it, flinging it towards Chloé and hitting her in the face.

“Dupain-Cheng!” Marinette flinched at the yell. “How are you so graceful as Ladybug and so clumsy as you?!”

Marinette gave a small sigh of relief that Chloé wasn’t being mean then listening as the blonde continued. “Look, we’re friends now I guess, so I’m not going to be too mean outside of school. But at school I will be mean. I have appearances to upkeep.”

“Is that why you acted mean when you invited me to your table?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, exactly. I’m known as a bully, especially yours, and if I was suddenly just nice, it would be worse than half nice.”

“I guess, though you don’t really have to pretend to completely like me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Chloé glared at Marinette before her eyes softened. “Oh, you mean that. Look I’m still getting used to having a real friend. Which we have only been for a day.”

“Maybe, but you’ve been nicer to me than anyone else in our class in the past week.”

Suddenly Tikki flew away and hid as the trapdoor opened to Sabine. “Here are the treats girls.”

“Thank you Mme. Dupain-Cheng.” Chloé thanked Sabine and took the platter from her.

“I’m just glad Marinette has someone coming over again.”

Chloé nodded and took the treats over to Marinette as Sabine went back down. As the designer picked up one piece, Chloé picked up another. “To new friendships I suppose.” 

“Right, to new friendships.” Marinette nodded, then pressed her piece against Chloé’s for a moment as if they were clinking glasses after a toast before she took a bite. 

Chloè took a bite of her own and was amazed at how it tasted. She barely ate anything from the bakery if she could help it, but she had to admit, everything they made was delicious. “This is amazing!”

Marinette laughed. “It must be if you’re talking with your mouth full.”

“Oh shut up!” Chloé said, failing to stifle a laugh, proceeding to playfully push Marinette a little. It took her back to their first year of school together. Well it wasn’t quite school. It was a day of daycare while their parents were working together on something. It was the first and last time they were together before Chloé really started to act like a bully. Just before her mother left for her nearly permanent move to America.

“Thanks Marinette. For letting me have the chance to be your friend.”

Marinette gave a small smile. “I’m glad you’re willing to change.”

The two gave a quick hug before continuing their time together, eventually losing track of how late it was getting, leading to Chloé calling her father to say she was staying over, which was fine since tomorrow they didn’t have school.

Chloé was surprised to find that Marinette had some Queen Bee pajamas, though she seemed to have a set for each of the heroes. Marinette dressed herself in what was likely her regular pajamas. The designer then set up a place on the floor with plenty of blankets and pillows. “There, I can sleep here and you can have the bed.”

“Thanks Marinette.” Chloé smiled before getting into the bed. They were just getting situated and ready to sleep, when out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door. The door to the balcony.


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir have a chat, and it doesn't go well according to Ladybug.

Chloé was up out of bed and to the doors before Marinette could stop her. The blonde through the doors open and yelled at whoever it was before she registered who they were. “What the hell do you want? We’re trying to sleep!”

“Chloé?”

“Chat Noir? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was uh, checking up on Marinette.”

“Do you do that often?” Chloé raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Yeah, actually. What are you doing here?” The hero asked, looking confused.

“Well as you know, I am Queen Bee, and I want to deserve my title as a hero so I am trying to be nicer. And what better way to do that then be a friend to Marinette when she has none.”

“She doesn’t have none!” Chat Noir blanched.

“You and Ladybug don’t count. I’m talking about people who aren’t just heroes.”

“Well, what about Alya?” Chat Noir asked, before quickly adding on. “You know, the Ladyblog girl?”

“She abandoned Marinette along with the rest of the class. She, Lahiffe and Adrien are the worst offenders.”

“What? Adrien? That can’t be right.” Chat tried defending the model. But that just made Chloé scoff.

“Look, he doesn’t seem to care about Dupain-Cheng. All her friends have abandoned her, the new girl is practically torturing her emotionally, and Adrien is just watching at the sidelines, knowing something is wrong and doing nothing.”

“No he’s- But he wouldn’t- He would help!”

“Look, I’ve known Adrien since we were kids. Maybe you two are friends, but not as long we’ve known each other.”

Chat stared at Chloé for a while before getting ready to leave. “I’m just going to… go out on patrol.”

With that, the cat hero left and Chloé shut the doors. “Ugh! I can’t believe he was defending Adrien!”

Marinette had a sympathetic look. “He doesn’t know the full story, especially if he only knows it from Adrien.”

“Marinette, if Chat is going on patrol, maybe we should join him.” Tikki said as she came out from her hiding place.

“Right. You don’t mind, do you Chloé?”

“As long as you tell me what happens, no, I don’t.”

Marinette nodded. “That would be nice. Normally I can only talk with Tikki about it. Having someone else will be a nice change of pace.”

“Glad to help I guess, now get out there.”

Marinette nodded and turned towards the balcony before turning back and giving Chloé a hug. The blonde was shocked for a few moments before reluctantly hugging back. Then Marinette pulled away and faced the balcony again. “Tikki! Spots on!”

Chloé shielded her eyes as the transformation actually was pretty bright. By the time she looked again, Marinette was replaced by Ladybug, as she left the room to the balcony before throwing her yo-yo and repelling away.

Being alone gave Chloé time to plan a way to reveal Lila’s lies. She and Marinette had enough connections to try and prove the lies, like both of them knew Jagged Stone. There was also the possibility of luring Lila into a lie that was impossible, such as her ‘helping’ to create something that’s been around longer than her.

Chloé pulled out her phone and soon started making a list of various ways to call out Lila, but one just drew her in. Alya claimed to be a reporter, but only because she’s the most popular Ladybug news reporter. Even then it was because of her interview, which Marinette must have given her since they were friends. Besides that, no one else really went in depth with Ladybug news. But now that someone personally knew Ladybug… oh this would be perfect.

The blonde created a new note specifically for making her own Ladybug website. Everything was planned out. Well, everything except the name. Ladyblog was taken, so what would it be? Scarlet Letter? Ew, no, that’s a book. Red is the new Black? Too wordy. Ladybugout? No, that sounds too familiar, so likely that was already used. On the Dot? Oh maybe! On the Spot. The Spot?

Then it came to her and she quickly typed it down. Spot-light. Focused on Ladybug, putting her in the spotlight and ladybugs have spots. The hyphen just helps put emphasis on the spot part of the title. She couldn’t wait to tell Marinette when she got back.

Fortunately, Chloé didn’t have to wait long as not even a minute later, she came back and detransformed. “Marinette! You’re back! I was just hoping you would show up and- what happened?”

Chloé had started to talk but the moment she saw the look on Marinette’s face she stopped. Something had happened during the patrol, and it definitely wasn’t something good.

“It was Chat…”

“Tell me everything, right now.” Chloé said as she pulled Marinette to the bed.

_ “Oh, good evening Bugaboo.” _

_ “Hello Chat.” _

_ “I wasn’t sure if you would grace me with your presence but apparently I lucked out.” _

_ “Good for you Chat.” _

_ “You don’t sound as happy as you normally do M’Lady. Is something wrong?” _

_ “No, if anything things have gotten better. Things in my regular life haven’t been the best. A number of my friends have basically abandoned me for someone else with more extravagant tales. It’s really brought down my self esteem. But now I’ve got someone again. Well, someone else other than you Kitty.” _

_ “Oh really? And is it the boy you like that you always talk about?” _

_ “No actually. He’s also someone who turned on me. He said he would be there for me as a friend and he did nothing. I can't believe I would love someone like him.” _

_ “Is that so. Well if you don’t love him anymore, maybe we can finally be a thing?” _

_ “...” _

_ “Well you said you don’t like him and-” _

_ “I can’t believe you!” _

_ “M’Lady?” _

_ “Chat, I’m having a horrible time of my life. I’ve been hanging on by a thread. The one reason… The one reason I’m still around is because of my duty to this city. That’s how bad it’s gotten. Being Ladybug is the only reason I didn’t feel the reason to do more than I did!” _

_ “You… M’Lady, did you hurt yourself?” _

_ “Maybe I did. And you pushing me to be in a relationship after I just fell out of love isn’t helping. I need time to recover, not you forcing yourself into my life even more.” _

_ “You don’t mean that.” _

_ “Maybe I won’t later, but I do right now! I’m at my wit’s end and you aren’t helping matters. And speaking of your want to be in a romantic relationship, I don’t like the flirting. Banter is okay, but flirting is pushing it. Then so many times you sacrifice yourself to the akuma villain when I’m in danger but it would be so much better if neither of us were hit. Yes, I realize I’m needed to purify the akuma, but we know that just breaking the object stops the direct of the akuma.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yes! Remember the first time we faced Stone heart? I didn’t catch the akuma or bring the miraculous ladybugs.” _

_ “Well we were new then.” _

_ “Well back then, you were reckless and didn’t listen to those who know better, and you’re still like that! I mean, remember Syren? You were willing to let people die because I wouldn’t tell you a secret that wasn’t mine to tell! You always put yourself first instead of me or the people of Paris unless it’s keeping me safe. And that’s only because you want me! And more like I’m a thing rather than a person! You need to take being a superhero more seriously. It’s not just some game. Lives are at stake!” _

_ “...” _

_ “Look Kitty, from now on, until I say otherwise. Let’s just keep this completely professional. I’m not sure I can deal with everything going on if we don’t. And if that happens, you may find yourself working with a new Ladybug.” _

_ “That would go over Purr-ly with me.” _

_ “...I’ll see you tomorrow for patrol.” _

_ “Wait! M’Lady! Don’t g-” _

“And that’s the last thing I was able to hear.” Marinette finished her story.

“That cat is a jerk!” Chloé exclaimed. “You’re having a hard enough time with the class, you don’t need him making things worse!”

“I still can’t believe I yelled at him like that.” Marinette put her face in her hands.

“He deserved it! You’ve let him do what he wants whenever he wants it. You need to stand up to him so he’ll finally change! It’s time to put your foot down!”

“I guess you’re right Chloé.” Marinette nodded.

“Of course I’m right.” Chloé put her hands on her hips. “Now, there’s something else I want to talk about with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for the people in the Miraculous Ladybug Salt discord group for helping with parts of this chapter, even if they don't know they did.
> 
> oh speaking of which, there's a Miraculous Ladybug Salt discord server. https://discord.gg/y8tRbdj  
> yeet yourself on over. anyone can join. well most anyone. we don't want babies over there. and jerks.
> 
> oh and yes I did reference LadyBugOut, it's a great AU


	5. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discussing Spot-light and sleepovers

“Spot-light?”

“Yes.” Chloé pulled her phone back after showing Marinette the blog title. “Alya only got her blog famous because you gave her an interview. Other than that, she’s barely a journalist. I’m not going to use this to be popular, though maybe that would be nice.”

“Chloe, you can’t use Ladybug for popularity!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I know! You wouldn’t like that and it would also make me like Lila.” Chloé waved her hand to brush the comment off. “Anyway, It would be a factual website. It can have videos from you. News about you can go through you and Tikki. And maybe it can help in other ways.”

“Like how?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Well you know how the Louvre has a thing it does when there’s an akuma and gets an evacuation thing, what if the blog helped with alerting people of akumas?”

“Well, the Ladyblog and the news normally do that anyway.” Marinette shrugged. “So I guess, but it wouldn’t be that special.”

“Well we could have people who follow the blog help with that. They give a location and a picture if they can so people know where to stay away from, or get to if it’s you, Chat, or emergency services.”

“That does sound more helpful.” Marinette agreed.

“This is great!” And of course I have the money needed to run the website. I’ll set it up tomorrow.”

Marinette put a hand on Chloé’s shoulder. “Just be careful. What if someone tracks it back to you?”

“It won’t put me in too much more danger.” Chloé reasoned. “I’m already Queen Bee and everyone knows it. You saw how I was targeted by Hawkmoth and Mayura.”

“Yes, I was impressed to hear you managed to reject the akuma!”

“Well I am that great, huh?” Chloé said standing pridefully. “But that shows I can take them on if they come after me again. And any relation with you can be brushed off as me being Queen Bee, not from knowing your identity.”

“I guess you are right.” Marinette agreed. “Just be careful with it.”

“Oh my gosh stop worrying. I’m good at planning! Being the mayor’s daughter I go to so many events I need a plan. I’m used to it. Unlike you, who’s always late, even before becoming Ladybug.”

“Hey that’s-” Marinette started, but realized Chloé was right. “Okay it’s true, but I’m getting better!”

“Is it because of Tikki?” Chloé gave a playful glare.

“Yes. I do my best to help her out!” The kwami replied in Marinette’s stead.

“Where did you go?” Marinette asked Tikki, having only just realizing Tikki had been missing.

“I went to the guardian.”

“Woah, wait. Who’s the guardian?” Chloé asked.

“He’s the one who has the miraculouses that don’t have permanent holders.” Marinette began to explain. “He gave Chat and I our miraculouses in the first place.” 

“Well he obviously made a mistake with Chat Noir.” The blonde complained.

“Chloé, he didn’t know. Anyone can make mistakes.”

“Except me.” Chloé stares before noticing the look she was getting from both Marinette and Tikki. “Okay, fine, I’m not. But anyway, if he has the miraculouses, does that mean Pollen is there?

Marinette nodded. “If you want, we could visit him at some point tomorrow. I know I will be visiting since you know who I am.”

“I would love that. But are you sure it’s okay?”

“The guardian is really nice. When it’s not being used to help fight an akuma, he has the turtle miraculous.” Marinette said, holding back a yawn.

Chloé led Marinette back to where the bluenette was planning on sleeping. “You can tell me more in the morning. You have enough of a habit being late that you better sleep now or else.”

“No I can stay awake.” Marinette tried to say but it was hard to understand with her second yawn.

“Just sleep Dupain-Cheng. If an Akuma shows up on the night, we don’t want you passing out while fighting.”

“Okay, okay.” Marinette conceded. “I’ll sleep.”

With that, the two of them went to bed, and to Chloé it seemed like she just closed her eyes for a moment before they were open again and it was morning. Of course Marinette was still asleep, so Chloé did her best to get ready. Unfortunately she didn’t have a second set of clothing so unfortunately she was going to have to wear the same clothes. 

Chloé thought about waking Marinette, but that was what Tikki was for, so instead she pulled out her phone. It was going to be complicated to do on a phone, but now was as good a time as any to work on Spot-light. She first bought the URL she wanted. Or she tried. Spot-light.com redirected her to something else so she tried spotlight-lb.com, which worked. A few moments later and she owned the website and started to create the blog.

After a few minutes, Chloé was proud with what she had accomplished. For now it was only one page, but visually it looked nice. Well other than the logo, which was a simple white text title. She hoped that Marinette with her artistic skills could help with that part. Otherwise she was able to upload videos, make quick text updates and people should be able to comment on posts.

Chloé was about to do her best to test the site when she noticed Tikki flying over to Marinette and waking her. Unfortunately the Kwami didn’t seem to be having much luck so Chloé reluctantly got up and shoved Marinette out of her blanket pile. “Get up Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette jumped up, still covered in some blankets, just making her look like a red form. “Guh, ‘m up!”

Chloé yanked the blankets off Marinette. “Come on! We’re talking to that guardian guy today and you need to help me with Spot-light!”

“O-okay! You don’t have to be so pushy! What time is it anyway?” Marinette looked around to find a clock.

“A reasonable hour to be awake if you were someone other than you! Now get dressed!”

Marinette quickly grabbed some clothes, then looked over at Chloé. “Wait, you didn’t have any clothes packed, what are you working?”

“Please don’t ask.” Chloé gritted out. “The moment I can get home, I won’t be wearing this anymore.”

“If you want I can-“ Marinette tried to speak, but she was cut off.

“No! Guardian now, clothes later! Let’s go.”

“Alright, alright. Just, let me change.” Marinette grabbed her clothes and went to a place she could change in private. “There, now we can go.

Chloé nodded as Tikki flew into Marinette’s bag and they left down the ladder and out of the bakery to the guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve noticed someone pretending to be Lila in the comments. While it is clever, the comment responses are troubling and it’s not fun to see messages about comments here and it’s just arguing. From now on, I may end up removing those kinds of comments.
> 
> I just don’t like seeing those comments and they really hurt my self confidence even if they aren’t directed at me, and I’ve already been in a situation similar to what Marinette was doing in the first chapter.


	6. Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé meets Master Fu.

“He works at a massage place? Really? I mean, I wouldn’t have guessed, but that’s what he’s gone with?”

“Well, it is the main cover.” Tikki started to respond to Chloé, her head poking out of Marinette’s purse. “But he does other things as well. When I needed to be rebalanced Marinette bright me here, and that was before she knew he was the guardian.”

“Rebalanced?”

“Basically, Tikki was sick and I needed to take her here, though it was hard with an Akuma going around and you-”

Chloé’s eyes widened. “That was Tikki! I thought it was some weird doll that I stole from you but I had really kidnapped Tikki! And I should have realized that you were Ladybug when I got Pollen because I should have made the connection!”

Marinette put a hand on Chloé’s shoulder. “It’s fine that you didn’t realize. In fact, it’s probably good since it could have complicated things more if it happened back then. Now let’s go inside.”

Chloé nodded, then went through the door, feeling a little guilty that from her not holding it open, it knocked Marinette over. But only a little guilty. You can’t turn completely nice in a few days just like that.

When Marinette recovered, she walked in ahead of Chloé and called into the place. “Fu? Are you here?”

Chloé heard an old voice reply back. “Yes Marinette. I am not with any guests currently.” Then the source of the voice walked into the main room. “And you seem to have brought a guest. You are Chloé, correct? The mayor’s daughter?”

“Yes, now where’s Pollen?” Chloé quickly asked which made the man, Fu Marinette had called him, look slightly surprised and look at the designer.

“I’m sorry Master. But she learned of my identity. She has not told anyone though.”

The old man nodded. “I see. This could be a problem. She is already targeted for being Queen Bee. Should Hawkmoth succeed in capturing or akumatizing her again, it could be dangerous for you.”

“I know Master.” Marinette replied sadly. “But we cannot change what has already happened.”

“Look mister!” Chloé said to get the man’s attention. “Yes, I found out Dupain-Chang’s secret, but I’m pretty sure it’s a good thing! She’s having a horrible life outside the mask and it’s affecting it in the mask too. The people she makes Rena Rouge and Carapace have betrayed her and Chat Noir apparently thinks more about himself than anything else which is making being superheroes hard for them since he wants to flirt with Ladybug at all times, even when she’s having a horrible day or week! I’m sur if I didn’t find out, soon we wouldn’t have a Ladybug anymore because right now, both her lives suck!”

Fu stared at Chloé as she panted from her rant. “I see… and Marinette, is this true?” He pauses as Marinette nodded. “I shall look into matters with Chat Noir. Marinette, I agree that if things have become this bad you should have someone who knows of your identity, but her being Queen Bee complicates matters. I am sorry, but we can no longer let Chloé be Queen Bee.”

Chloé felt her heart sink. She wouldn’t be able to see Pollen anymore and she couldn’t help fight against Hawkmoth. This was her chance to change for the better but it was being taken away from her. 

“Please Master, there must be some way she can help.” Marinette spoke, pulling Chloé out of her negative trance. “Maybe she can be another hero since we need to replace those who hold the fox and turtle miraculouses when I need assistance.”

The old man nodded. “Perhaps she may be useful there.”

“What about Pollen?” Chloé asked, getting Marinette and Fu’s attentions. “Please, I wasn’t normally Queen Bee but Pollen was my friend. I at least want to see her again.”

The man stared at Chloé. “You were that close with Pollen? This is odd indeed and concerning.”

Marinette now turned to look at Fu. “What do you mean?” She expected a response from the old man but it was Tikki who had the answer. 

“While anyone can wield a miraculous, certain Kwamis are paired better with certain people. From what I was told before being brought to you is that your test went well for being someone fit for the ladybug miraculous, and when Master Fu ate one of the macarons you were carrying, he could sense an energy linked to the powers of creation.”

Marinette looked confused. “But Tikki, I didn’t make those. My parents made them for me to give out to my classmates.”

“I understand that Marinette.” Fu started. “The energy was not imbedded in the macarons, meaning the creators were not the source. As you had just come out from the bakery, it was likely from your parents. But since you were holding the macarons, some of your energy moved to the food.”

“What about Chat Noir, was he like that at all?” Chloé asked, because if so, that would at least be a reason why that jerk had the cat miraculous.

“I am sorry, but no.” Fu began, quieting Chloé before she could complain. “But, it was the most suitable candidate at the time. Marinette and Chat Noir were not the only ones tested. Just the ones that showed the greatest capability. Once I had chosen a ladybug, I searched for a cat that was similar to ladybug to try and cause the least amount of conflict. I would have searched more, but there was little time since it was later that day the butterfly miraculous was first used.”

“So what you’re saying.” Chloé tried piecing things together. “Is Marinette was the perfect Ladybug. You chose Chat Noir in a rush to find another hero, but were limited because you didn’t want a forty or so year old man working together with a thirteen year old girl, but unfortunately boys around that age aren’t that great so you had to choose the best of the worst from a simple test and it turns out Chat Noir was either a horrible choice, or was fine and just has gotten worse.”

“I am impressed how easily you were able to work that out.” Master Fu subtly congratulated. “Yes, that is essentially what happened. And it may be that, should Chat Noir not improve, with everything you have said, his miraculous may be taken back. I will first need to find a more suitable candidate. Fortunately, that task should be easier this time as we are not under an unknown time limit.”

“Master, may I at least warn Chat Noir in the hopes that he will improve?” Marinette asked, making Fu think.

“You may, but only because a new cat can complicate things with them not being experienced. Should Chloé join you as a new hero, it will be safer, but she will have to train more.”

“Hold up.” Chloé stopped the current conversation. “Okay, let’s go back. You talked about Marinette being a perfect ladybug. What did that have to do with me?”

“Chloé, if after so few uses Pollen bonded with you that much, you must have been a perfect match for the bee miraculous.”

Chloé didn’t know what to say. She had been perfect for the role and just because she wanted her mom to finally acknowledge her, she had thrown her chance at being a hero away. “Please. I didn’t know about all this. You have to let me be Queen Bee again now!”

Fu shook his head. “I am sorry, but it is too dangerous. You being Queen Bee is prone to far too many risks. We may let you visit Pollen, and should a permanent Bee hero arise, they may have your assistance, but you cannot be Queen Bee.”

Chloé sadly agreed. “Alright. But let me please see her and explain.”

“I will allow it.” Fu replied and led Chloé over to a decorated gramophone. He pressed a few buttons on the device and it opened up revealing a black box with red decorations.

Fu picked up the box and brought it to a table in the center of the room and opened the top of the box, causing the drawers on the sides of the box to open. Chloé ignored the drawers because there in the top sat the bee miraculous. Carefully, she picked it up and a golden light came from it and soon revealed… “Pollen.”

“My Queen!” Pollen exclaimed upon seeing Chloé, but then she looked around finding herself in the guardian’s home. “What are we doing here My Queen?”

“I’m sorry Pollen.” Chloé started, tearing up the slightest bit. “I learned of Ladybug’s identity and she needs help outside the mask, and I can’t safely do that while being Queen Bee.

“But My Queen, you are the best to be my holder.”

“I know Pollen, but it’s just not safe. Hawkmoth already has the butterfly and peacock miraculouses. Having me be your holder just puts things at risk. B-But I will visit when I can. And if you get a new holder they should let you visit me.”

Pollen sadly hugged Chloé’s cheek, and the two talked for a bit before Fu sadly had to ask Marinette and Chloé to leave as he had an appointment which he unfortunately needed to attend to.

The rest of the day felt somber for Chloé. Even things that normally enjoyed her had trouble improving her mood. She did her best to improve Spot-light anyway as well as talk with Marinette to help them both feel better. Soon it was night again and Chloé began to get ready for bed. Her phone rang again and Chloé immediately picked it up, thinking it would be Marinette, but instead Fu’s voice greeted her.

“Hello Chloé, I would like to discuss plans for times you will be able to see Pollen.”

Chloé smiled again. Maybe she couldn’t be Queen Bee, but she could still see Pollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cried a little while writing this, but I do get more emotional when sick.
> 
> So how about we say what our favorite part has been in this fic so far or what you hope will happen. I hope to see what you guys say in the comments.


	7. Spot-light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week or so has passed and we check up on the class.

One week. That’s how long it had been since Chloé had visited Pollen, maybe a bit more. In that time Chloé and Marinette had become better friends and the two of them tended to hang out together with Sabrina. Marinette was helped Chloé become a better person and helping Sabrina stand up for herself more. Chloé no longer treated Sabrina like a servant, so that helped matters. What didn’t help matters is how the rest of the class had been acting towards their new friendship. The only ones who seemed to approve were their teacher, Adrien, and oddly enough Rose.

No one was aware that Chloé ran Spot-light, which had quickly gained popularity. The first post was a video of Ladybug addressing whoever was watching and explaining Spot-light. She explained that being Ladybug was becoming more of a burden, especially since she was essentially put on an untouchable pedestal. Spot-light was there to let everyone know more about Ladybug and those she works with and hopefully pull together a community that together could stop Hawkmoth as large numbers can be better than small. Alya had found the blog quickly and shared the link to the blog on the Ladyblog. Chloé was glad of that because now Césaire had some actual and truthful news.

Right before the blog had officially gone live, Marinette had told Chloé about her talk with Chat the day after their visit with Fu.

_ “Hello Chat.” _

_ “Hello M’Lady. I hope there are no hard feelings about our patrol the other day.” _

_ “I don’t have any Chat, which is why I asked to meet up.” _

_ “What do you mean Ladybug?” _

_ “Chat, we were chosen because there was an emergency. And the one who gave us the miraculouses thinks he made a mistake in choosing you.” _

_ “What? But we’re purr-fect together!” _

_ “No Chat Noir. I talked about this with you beforehand you haven’t been taking being a hero serious enough. I’m hoping you can improve, but until then, the guardian of the miraculous has said he may look for a replacement.” _

_ “What? No! I’m basically trapped at home! This is my one escape!” _

_ “Then take more responsibility Chat Noir. And tell your kwami about this conversation. Mine said that yours tends not to take initiative unless certain people tell him, and one of those people is my kwami Tikki.” _

_ “I guess I can try Bugaboo. I just don’t want to lose this. It’s all I really have left.” _

_ “You don’t have to prove to me you’re fit to be the cat, you need to prove it to Paris. Bug out.” _

Chloé thought Marinette went too easy on Chat, but he had improved somewhat. There no longer seemed to be constant flirting and they were working together again rather than it being obviously one sided. Still, it wasn’t perfect, and Chloé was hoping for a new cat hero.

Speaking of new heroes, Chloe pulled up Spot-light and once again played the video of the new hero Abelle. They were the new bee hero. No longer was Chloé Queen Bee, but she didn’t mind Abelle. Which was good since today everyone was talking of the new bee. Especially Lila.

“Well it’s obvious Chloé wasn’t a good fit for a hero. But I helped Ladybug find a new bee hero! Right now we’re trying to figure out her hero name.”

“Uh, yeah right. That sounds about as true as you being the person Ladybug said was helping with Spot-light.” Chloé confronted Lila, crossing her arms.

“Well that’s because I am helping with Spot-light.”

Chloé raised an eyebrow. “Is that so, then why did you accept my video to the blog?”

“Video?” Lila asked, clueless.

“Yeah, Abelle met up with me and we made a video together. I submitted it to the blog and the owner accepted it. They said it’s posting at the top of the hour which is… right now.”

A number of people’s phones went off as the blog updated. She had sent up a timed post so it would seem like she wasn’t in control of the blog. Alya was the first to pull her phone out and turned on the video causing everyone to crowd around her. The video showed Chloé standing right next to Abelle.

_ “Hello Spot-light. I’m the new bee hero. I know you all must have seen the picture going around of me and I thought I should introduce myself. My name is Abelle. Sort of French for bee because I’m not that creative, but missing the i for ‘belle’. You may ask why the previous bee is here, and that’s because she’s helping me.” _

_ “Yes, hello Paris. It is me, Chloé Bourgeois. before anyone asks, though I would like it, we are strictly professional and I haven’t seen Abelle out of costume.” _

_ “I’m hoping I can  bee a great help.” _

_ “Never pun again.” _

_ “Alright. I’m not that good at it anyway.” _

_ “Well, there. Paris has met you. Hope everyone enjoys, especially since you’re permanent too. I can’t wait to see the other two ne-” _

The video was cut off there. Chloé’s phone had died. She was kind of glad it did since she had started to make mention there would be new fox and turtle holders. But, it seemed Alya noticed anyway. “What the hell was that at the end Chloé?”

“Look Césaire, class is about to start. And I’m sure Lila knows exactly what I was saying since she’s friends with Ladybug. Isn’t that right Lila?”

“Oh yeah, sure. She told me everything. I just didn’t realize when Abelle said help that she was going to you.”

“Sure you didn’t Lila. Just know everything is going to catch up with you soon.” Chloé smirked at Lila and walked into the classroom. Marinette gave a wave as the blonde sat down. Unlike most times, Chloé actually paid attention to class, though she did sneak a few jellybeans out from her new purse. Why did she have both of those? Well when she was told she would have to visit Pollen, Chloé had Marinette make her a small purse for if she wanted to show Pollen around. She wasn’t really allowed, but the blonde liked the idea at the time. The purse was also stuffed with jelly beans because Pollen loved the taste and ones with fruit were her favorites. Chloé was confused at first at why not honey, but it was quickly explained that the kwamis did not align their food tastes to their associated animal. Learning that Plagg the cat liked cheese was not something she had been expecting.

Class was nearly over when phones went off. Bustier was going to reprimand them when hers went off as well. Looking at the screen, she nodded. “An akuma villain has been spotted nearby, please evacuate the room.”

Chloé followed Marinette out and got her to a secluded area. Marinette transformed into Ladybug and Chloé got her phone ready for a video. She had gotten a special tripod that would help track the attack while she got to safety. Césaire may like taking risks like that, but Chloé refuses to do the same.

By the time the villain reached the school, Chloé had already set up the camera and hid. She had gone back to where she and Marinette had been as their main plan for situations like this is that they would cover each other’s backs. The two would say they were with each other the whole time so neither of them were caught with their secrets. 

Shortly after the battle ended, Chloé retrieved her phone. Before she left for home the blonde hid once again and gave the video a once over on her computer. She was pretty sure no editing would be needed, but it was better to take precautions rather identities being revealed. Fortunately today the video was fine, so Chloé uploaded it to Spot-light and went home to rest.

The rest was unfortunately short lived and the comment section was blowing up. This was the first battle video and Rossi was taking the credit. It upset Chloé greatly and in a moment of impulse, she made an account called SpotLightedOFF and commented.

**SpotLightedOFF** : Please don’t take credit for something that isn’t your sweetie.

**VulpesGirl** : of course it is. I run the blog.

**SpotLightedOFF** : I know it isn’t. I am the one who runs it.

**Byanyothername** : really?

**LBlogger** : do you have proof?

**SpotLightedOFF** : first, my account has OFF for official.

**VulpesGirl** : you really shouldn’t do that. 

**SpotLightedOFF** : second of all, I haven’t shown my face because I want to remain anonymous.

**LBlogger** : that’s not proof.

**SpotLightedOFF** : fine. Message me and VulpesGirl each a different message. Whichever is posted is who runs the blog.

**PictureGothGirl** : that seems like a good idea

**Gamingwhiz** : it seems like an adequate test.

**LBlogger** : alright, sent them.

**LBlogger** : the new post is what I sent to SpotLightedOFF. they’re the real deal.

Chloé smiled when the post went live. That would show Rossi a thing or two. She added a screenshot of the comments to the post saying ‘Ladybug is one million ladybugs in a human suit.’ So people would have context and hopefully never question her again. She sat back and admired her work before deciding to cover her tracks. 

Chloé had more than one email. She had made a special one for Queen Bee for fan mail, and though she never got any, it would be perfect to create a second account that was actually herself.

**HoneybeeQueen** : wow, nice to see that someone is around disproving this b’s lies.

**SpotLightedOFF** : please don’t use language like that thank you.

Chloé laughed and her own messages. Honestly she was making SpotLightedOFF act like Abelle. She wouldn’t be surprised if anyone ended up suspecting the hero. But until then, it was her little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking a short break from this story after this chapter, but hey, I just updated daily for a full week


	8. Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette talks with Alya and then Ladybug tells Alya about the problems with Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo what's this? a chapter from Marinette's perspective?
> 
> maybe if people noticed, there was a naming scheme with the first seven chapters and I'm going to do another one for Marinette's perspective. Then it's easier to tell who the chapter is about.

“And then I swear at the end of the video Chloé was saying that the fox and turtle are being replaced too!”

Marinette half comforted her former friend, but the feeling behind it wasn’t there. “If they’re being replaced, maybe it’s for a good reason. Maybe they moved, or are too busy to be heroes, or something else.”

“No they’re not!” Alya exclaimed, surprising Alya. “I mean, one maybe, but both of them?”

“You run the Ladyblog, right. And you’ve met with Ladybug. So maybe you can try talking to her. Besides, you don’t know if Chloé was telling the truth.”

Alya looked happy at that. “You’re right. Chloé probably would lie about something like that. Thanks girl!” And with that she left.

Marinette sighed as the reporter left. She hated how Alya was acting like an off again on again friend. Especially since it was directed for her. If Alya needed someone to comfort her, or listen to her rants, or agree with her, she would go after Marinette. But if Marinette needed the same from Alya, she was pushed aside.

“Maybe if you talk to her as Ladybug, she’ll understand better.” Tikki said, flying out of Marinette’s purse. “It might also help her change for the better!”

“I guess you’re right. It’s after school and I do have extra cookies. Would it be okay if we did that now?”

“Sure Marinette!”

So Marinette changed into Ladybug to head to the rooftops. She had to wait a minute or two before Alya walked out of the building and she waited a few minutes more, carefully following before swinging by in full view of the reporter.

“Ladybug! Hey Ladybug!”

Ladybug looked over her shoulder and then swung back towards Alya, landing near her. “Hey Alya.”

“Ladybug! I’m so glad I found you! I need to talk to you about something important!”

“What’s wrong?” Ladybug asked, though she knew the answer. 

“Do you know the new blog, Spot-light? Well there was a new video and I think Chloé was trying to say Nino and- well the fox and turtle holders are going to be replaced!”

“First of all, I do know that blog. The creator approached me about it before making it.” Ladybug started her answer, motioning for Alya to hold her questions. “Second, you unfortunately heard right. New people are going to get the fox and turtle miraculouses.”

“What?! Why?! Is this creator person getting one of them?”

“Please calm down Lila. No, they are not. I just want to give them to people I trust more if they are available.”

“Trust mo-” realization ‘struck’ Alya. “Lila! She’s not traveling anymore so she can get the fox miraculous! She’s said you two are friends! I even have that report on the-”

“Ladyblog.” Ladybug finished. “I know, and I saw and… could you take the video down?”

Alya was taken aback. “Take it down? Why?”

“Alya, you’re a reporter and you want to be a good reporter. A good reporter doesn’t post lies.”

Now Alya was angry. “Lies! They aren’t lies! Lila said that you two were friends!”

“She may have said that, but we are not friends. In fact I think she hates me. I… sort of got her akumatized once.” Alya stood their with her mouth wide open as Ladybug continued. “I saw her bragging to someone else about how she’s the descendant of a fox hero of the past and that she had the fox miraculous. She claimed to be my friend in front of someone who I have seen seems to like me greatly. My best guess is she told that lie to take advantage of him. I got upset that she was using me that way, pretending she has connections to get what she wants. It… reminded me of Chloé before she started to improve. She also talked to someone I liked and tried using her lies as a way to get him to like her. I felt jealous at first about how she was managing to do it and I got upset at that too. But I owned up to my mistakes and when she was akumatized I did my best to help her and gave her a chance to start again. Unfortunately she didn’t accept.

“Sometimes I wonder if I hadn’t been so mean, would she be nicer and more likely to improve? Then when the video you had came out about us being friends, my actual friends believed it, even when I tried to tell them otherwise. Other stories of hers surfaced and when I tried to poke holes, there was already a way to cover them. By the time I had real proof, the people I thought were my friends abandoned me. I thought if I tried again, they would get angry at me. Then, I met with someone else having a similar problem.”

“N-no…” Alya started, half mumbling. “Marinette. Sh-She was right all along. Oh no! And I kept asking her for proof when I didn’t even have any. No wonder you’re upset at me!”

Ladybug nodded and put a hand on Alya’s shoulder. “Marinette has helped me a few times. She lives close enough to the school that with the number of akuma attacks there, I’ve landed there to rest. Chat Noir does too sometimes. Marinette is nice. In fact, she actually made me think of giving you and Nino your miraculouses.”

“And you’re taking them away because we betrayed her trust?”

Ladybug nodded. “At first she wanted you to have a second chance, and a third one, and a fourth. Even though she was betrayed and hurt, she didn’t want to hurt you as well. But after a talk, it was agreed that you can’t be heroes anymore. I’m sorry.”

Alya shook her head. “No, I’m the one who should be sorry. Even after how horrible I was to Marinette, she still wanted me to be a hero? I should go find her and apologize.”

Alya was about to run off when Ladybug stopped her. “Start by texting or calling her that you want to talk. She may want some time first. You shouldn’t just leave her alone because then it will feel like you’re hiding that you know, but just take it slow so you don’t fight again, okay?”

“Yeah.” Alya nodded. “Thanks Ladybug. I’m sorry I acted this way.”

“If you want, you could help choose people who might work well with the fox miraculous.” Ladybug suggested. “We’re not sure, but the fox miraculous may end up with a permanent holder.”

“The turtle too?” Alya asked, feeling a little sad that the new holder could keep the miraculous when she could not.

“No.” Ladybug started. “The turtle is staying a temporary miraculous. There is already another holder but they are not well enough for consistent battling. And it was agreed before Abelle was made into a hero that if there was a bee holder chosen, they might visit Chloé, so we may be able to do the same with you and the fox holder.”

Alya agreed. “That…. That would be nice. Thank you Ladybug.”

“Alright, I’ll see you Alya. Bug Out!”


	9. Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka go on a NOT date

Luka had texted her yesterday asking if she wanted to go out. Marinette had explained her recent falling out of love and her recent horrible life. Luka agreed it wasn’t a date and hanging out could cheer her up, but she still thought it was basically a date. 

They were going back to the ice rink. Marinette had been going there a few times when she had the chance. It had gained a little in popularity after Frozer since people had seen Ladybug’s ice power-up. Not only was she starting to enjoy going there, Tikki assured her that it could help improve her fighting with that power-up. That was mainly for if she started panicking about doing something fun when she had other things to be doing.

An alarm on Marinette’s phone went off and she fumbled a bit with it, nearly dropping it and stopping the alarm. That was her cue to head to the rink. “Come on Tikki!”

The kwami flew into Marinette’s purse as she raced downstairs. By the time she reached the ice rink, she was a few minutes, so she raced the rest of the way inside before colliding with Luka. “Oh no! Luka! I’m sorry! Was I late enough that you were leaving? I didn’t mean to be late, In fact I thought it was only a few minutes but if I got the time wrong then-”

Luka just laughed, causing Marinette to stop talking, confused. “My sister has mentioned that you tend to be late. I actually thought you would be later. I was just going outside so I would be there when you got here.”

Marinette gave a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, I just thought that you would be upset like Juleka.”

“Why would my sister be upset?” Luka asked, confused.

“Uh, it doesn’t matter right now. Let’s head inside and start skating.” She took Luka’s hand, helping him up and going to the main rink area. The two of them rented skates and were on the ice soon enough. Marinette was glad there were others there. There were two other couples, a group of friends, and one girl by herself.

The girl caught Marinette’s interest when she tried some figure skating but fell to the ground, trying again with the same result. Luka noticed where the designer was looking and spoke up. “Why don’t we go help her?”

The two teens skated over to the girl, who was trying to repin up her golden blond hair. “Hi, my name is Marinette and this is my friend Luka. Do you need help?”

The girl looked up and took the hands that Marinette and Luka were offering to her. “Thank my. Um, my name is Samantha.” Marinette paused, the voice of the girl sounding familiar. “I recently moved here and when I found out there was an ice rink I came here, but I’m not the best and figure skating, which is all that seems to be done here…”

“Oh, do you normally just skate around for fun?” Luka asked the girl, who shook her head.

“No, I used to play ice hockey! Last year we won both divisions and the playoffs! I remember it was only my second ever game I scored a goal, and that was after I hadn’t played for a year and went straight into squirts and hadn’t played mites!”

Marinette’s head was spinning. She had no idea what this girl was really talking about. “Um, where are you from?”

“Oh, I just moved here from Canada. My dad got a job offer here. Well here and in Italy, But since we’re Canadian, of course we came here instead. I just miss hockey. But hey, still skating for me to do.”

Marinette smiled. “You seem really nice. Almost too kind for hockey.” The designer knew at least enough from the olympics and one time she was researching sports for a paper last year.

“Well yeah, I’m normally nice. But being in a game changes that up. You need to be more serious when there’s something on the line.”

Marinette nodded. That was how it sort of was when she was Ladybug. “Right, Well, If you want, Luka and I can help you learn how to figure skate.”

Samantha looked very happy. “That would be wonderful! And maybe later we can share numbers or something? I haven’t had too much luck at making friends and I’m nervous about starting school here.”

Marinette and Luka agreed. Eventually, Samantha was tired out and said goodbye to the pair of friends. They continued to skate as the Canadian started leaving the rink, doing her best to hide and whisper to a golden kwami poking out of a pocket in her jacket.

~~~~~

Marinette laughed as she slid across the ice, having fallen. Luka was laughing as well and helped her up. “So, what exactly has been going on?” He asked her.

Marinette’s smile fell. “It’s a long story.”

Luka: held her hand. “I’m here to listen. Your song has been off-key most of this outing, especially now. I know just talking won’t fix it, but it will be a start.”

Marinette reluctantly agreed as Luka led her to skate around the rink. “It’s the class. A new girl showed up named Lila Rossi.”

“I know of her. My sister has talked about that girl a number of times. Juleka mentioned all the great things Lila had done, which I did at first believe. Mainly because your class is already an amazing one. Chloé is the Mayor’s daughter and lives in a hotel many celebrities live in, Adrien is the most famous teen model in Paris and his dad owns one of the more famous fashion industries, Alya runs the Ladyblog and is one of the few reporters to get multiple interviews from Ladybug, Nino won the qualifiers on The Challenge and is an excellent DJ, And then you design for various people like Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. With how your class is I thought it wasn’t out of the ordinary.

“But then one day I took Juleka over to an event Lila was at. I wanted to meet her new friend and did, but I didn’t like what I heard. Her music… it wasn’t there. She had no music and I was confused. After that, I looked her up and found nothing about her but her video on the ladyblog. There were also a few articles about people with similar names. But they weren’t about her. I realized she had no song because she was lying. Lying so much that she doesn’t have enough of a true self for a song to be made.”

Marinette listened happily to Luka’s story, so glad that someone else knew of Lila’s lies. She had a few questions, but waited for Luka to finish first. Luka finished by cutting himself off, remembering that Marinette was the one who was supposed to be talking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk so long.”

“It’s fine Luka. I’m just glad you know she’s lying too.”

That took Luka off guard. “You mean, no one else knows? I thought it would just be my sister and a few other people, and only because of her being new. But this sounds like…”

“Yeah.” Marinette nodded sadly. “I think only three people in the class know. Adrien, he’s known since day one. Chloé, who knows enough celebrities, and Alya, who learned yesterday after she was told by Ladybug. Until then, basically everyone in the class was against me, and it didn’t help that every time I talk about how Lila is lying, she turns on the waterworks. It’s gotten to the point where I’ve been thinking, maybe it’s my fault.”

Luka stopped them from skating and put his hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “Mistakes can happen, but nothing like this. It’s not your fault. You’re just being gaslighted from all this emotional abuse. I’m going to be talking to my sister tonight. But first, it seems like it’s something more than just her lies. What is it?”

“Adrien. I liked him… past tense. I said he knew Lila was lying, but anytime I tried to call Lila out for her various lies, he wanted to stop me from doing that. He said we were in this together. But while I suffered, he just stood by meanwhile I’ve nearly been akumatized a few times because of Lila. It’s gotten a bit better because Chloé has turned over a new leaf and is my friend now I guess.”

Luka did his best to comfort Marinette. “I’ll be here for you. I won’t tell you what to do or not to do. I’ll just be here as a friend to support you.”

Marinette hugged Luka and started crying. The musician carefully led her off the ice. Eventually Marinette calmed down and thanked Luka. “I h-had no idea h-how much I n-needed that.”

“If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just call me. I want to be there to help.”

Marinette smiled and hugged Luka, an idea forming in her head. “I’m going to head home. All this skating and crying has left me tired.” Luka agreed and, after turning their skates in, led her back home.


	10. Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sees Samantha again. I also drop some references. I also decide I like one descriptive word better than another I have used.

Marinette had actually slept well after being tired out the previous day. There had been a late night akuma and she still had woken up at a decent hour, shocking her parents. She had eaten breakfast quickly enough, snagged a few macarons for her purse, and walked to school. Just as she walked in, Mlle Bustier was standing up from her desk. “Oh! Marinette! I’m surprised to see you here early, but it’s perfect. I would like your help as the class representative.”

“Of course!” Marinette perked up. She may have woken up at a good time, but she was still just a little tired. “What do you need?”

“As you know, since Lila joined our class, we’ve had one more seat available in our classroom. It may be late into the school year, but someone new has joined our class. She should be arriving soon and I would like you to show her around.”

That made Marinette nervous. A new student? After Lila, she was scared for what that would mean. And then what if she messed up in front of this new girl and they became yet another bully. Thoughts like that kept swirling in her head as she waited until finally the new student came in.

“Marinette? This is your school?”

The designer stared at the familiar blonde in front of her. “Samantha? You should have told me this was your new school when you were telling Luka and I about it!”

Samantha hugged Marinette. “I was so scared! I mean the last time I joined a new school I already knew some people going there, but this time I didn’t have that. At least I didn’t think so.”

“Well it looks like you lucked out. Now normally everyone sits in the same seats. I sit next to a girl named Alya and there’s a by behind me named Ivan. You’ll be sitting next to him and behind Alya.” Marinette explained, proceeding to lead Samantha to her seat.

The golden blonde hugged Marinette. “Thank you for helping me!”

“It’s fine. I’m class representative anyway.”

The two sat down in their seats, Marinette turning to face Samantha, and started to talk. Marinette let her new friend do most of the talking since it seemed she had a lot of nervous energy to wear off. She talked about her old friends. There was one computer whiz she had a crush on, a sort of jock who sucked at most sports other than martial arts. A girl who had been born in Japan but had been living in Canada her whole life and had been dating the jock, and the school prankster who had managed to sneak his dog into school multiple times and convinced Samantha to dye her hair pink when he was dying his purple.

Eventually Samantha asked about the people in this class, and seeing as they were early enough, no one else was really there, Marinette obliged. “It’s complicated. For the most part, they’re all nice, but we’ve gotten a new student that can turn everyone against you if you’re against her.”

Samantha winced. “Really? How?”

Marinette sighed. “Mainly lies. And usually really bad ones that if people actually tried looking things up they would know were lies!”

Samantha looked less worried. “Oh, I can deal with that. I’m good with information.”

“Good for you!” Marinette said in a slightly sarcastic tone. “I am not. At all!” and she flopped onto her desk, making Samantha laugh.

“Hey Marinette, since we’re going to be friends, Call me Sam instead of Samantha. Sammy just doesn’t work for me and my full name is a mouthful.”

Marinette picked herself up off her desk to face Sam. “Alright Sam. I hope you don’t hold it against me if I mess up.”

A minute or so later, the class started to trickle in, surprised both by Marinette being there already and of the new face in their class. A few people greeted Sam, but she just smiled and waved, waiting for the rest of the class to come in. When Lila stepped in, she saw Sam and gave a small smile. “Oh a new student! Maybe we can be friends since I’m pretty new too!”

Sam gave a small shrug. “Maybe, but I pick friends based on who they are inside, and being a new student is a surface thing.”

There was a scoff from the front of the class. “Like you can figure something like that easily. Guess someone is going to be friendless, huh?”

Marinette glared at Chloé. Maybe she was pretending to be a mean girl for the class, but the designer would need to talk to Chloé and make sure she didn’t do that again.

Finally, everyone was there, and Mlle Bustier called the class’ attention, motioning for Sam to join her at the head of the room. “Class, this is Samantha Hopper. Her family has recently moved to France from Canada, which is why she joins us at this time in the year. I hope you will make her feel welcome.”

Sam looked up at the class, fiddling with her bracelet before she saw Marinette, who was giving her a reassuring smile. Sam smiled back, waved to the class, and then went back to her seat. Marinette was glad that she could help Sam feel comfortable in class, even more so when a note with a simple ‘thanks’ was passed to her. 

Halfway through the morning before heading to lunch, Marinette was passed another note. She opened it, assuming it would be from Sam, but was surprised to find Alya’s handwriting instead. ‘Can we talk at lunch?’ was the simple question. Marinette made sure their teacher wasn’t looking as she jotted down a reply. She was going to be helping Sam today so it would be better if they met right after school instead. Marinette passed a note that quickly explained that back to Alya. The reporter read it, and passed it back with a simple ‘okay’ written down.

At lunchtime, Marinette picked up her books and went over to help Sam with hers. “It’s lunch time now. Students who live close enough to the school can go home for lunch, but most people stay here.”

“Yeah, I’m in that second group.” Sam replied. “Even if I was close enough, I’d lose track of time and be late.”

“Yeah, I’m late most of the time too.” Marinette gave a half laugh at her unfortunate characteristic. “I do designing and often that keeps me up until the day working on a design.”

“I will forcefully get you to sleep!” Sam replied, putting her hands up into fists. “Don’t make me duct tape you to your bed or a chair!”

“Wait.” Marinette gave pause at the specifics. “Sam have you done that before?”

Sam threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “Yes! Jeremie, the geek guy, would spend way too many nights working on something or another on his computer.”

The two continued chatting until they reached the tables outside for lunch. Both of them had packed lunches and sat near each other to eat. They had barely started when some of the other students showed up.

“Hey, so you’re from Canada, right?” Alix asked, double checking. “Because that’s where they do hockey and stuff. Like hardcore ice skating?”

“Yeah. I played hockey back in Canada. Was really into it!” Sam replied, happy to talk about one of her favorite things.

“Oh, so you obviously know Wayne Gretzky. My family is friends with him.”

Marinette screamed internally at Lila’s lies. She was about to speak when she saw how relaxed Sam looked. “Oh really? They must have been glad when he got into the hockey hall of fame, and then again when he started coaching.”

“Oh yes!” Lila said happily. “I’ve helped him coach once or twice.”

Sam smiled. “Aww, you must have looked so cute on the benches at practice!”

“Oh no.” Lila started. “I helped with actual games, not practices.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, and Marinette knew Lila must have been caught in an obvious lie. “I would think an eight year old coaching would make the news.”

Lila gave an odd smile, like she needed to keep smiling, but didn’t really want to. “No, we’re the same age. The most recent time I helped was last year.”

Sam gave a snicker before letting loose her laughter. Nearly everyone looked confused before she spoke up between her laughs. “H-He hasn’t coached since 2009 when the team he was coaching went bankrupt. And that wasn’t last year that was six years ago!”

Lila looked a bit scared that her lie was so easily found out. Marinette smiled, guessing Lila had gotten so used to people believing her lies that she didn’t need to make sure they made sense. Or at least she didn’t think she needed to anymore.

Finally Sam calmed down. “Look, don’t lie to me. You don’t need to make up stories for me to be in awe with for me to be your friend. In fact, it makes me want to not be your friend. Got it?”

Lila seemed to be at a brief loss for words before returning to her table to eat lunch. Sam seemed to like that and got talking with other students as Marinette’s attention was taken by something else. Specifically, Chloé’s waving hand beckoning her over. As Sam kept talking with the other students, Marinette moved tables.

“So, what’s the new girl like?” Chloé asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marinette looked over at Sabrina, who had recently been brought into the whole plan. Well most of it since secret identities were involved. “I met Sam before today. She seems really nice if not nervous from being in a new place, and you just saw her take down one of Lila’s lies. If you could be less harsh on her, that would be nice.”

“I have a reputation to uphold Dupain-Cheng. Any sign of weakness and Rossi will pounce. Still, having Hopper as an ally could be useful.” Chloe turned her gaze towards the new student, who currently seemed a bit uncomfortable with all the people around her.

“She doesn’t need to just be an ally, she could be a friend.” Sabrina meekly commented.

“Sabrina is right. Sam needs friends. Real ones. And we’ve seen how people in this class treat people they say are their friends.” Marinette frowned slightly at her own comment. “Anyway, I’m going back over to her to help get the others away.”

With that, the ravenette returned to Sam’s side and led the blonde elsewhere in the school once they had finished eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you tell me the reference you get a cookie.


	11. Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila threatens someone.

It was after class and Marinette had nearly packed everything up. She was about to pick up her last book when she looked at the time and freaked out. She should have left over fifteen minutes ago. Alya tried to stop her for something, but the designer didn’t have the chance and rushed out. That was, until Tikki stopped her. “Marinette! You switched the minutes again.”

Marinette paused and pulled out her phone. Tikki was right, the minutes said 24 instead of 42. “Oh, you’re right. Thanks Tikki.”

“You’re welcome Marinette. I also think Alya was trying to stop you because you left your chemistry book behind.”

“Ugh, not again.” Marinette lamented before starting to head back to the classroom. Just before she grabbed the doorknob, she stopped hearing a conversation inside. Listening closer, Marinette realized it was Alya and Lila.

“Please, you know Marinette is just trying to make me look bad.”

“Marinette wasn’t the one who told me you were lying this time. Ladybug did.”

“Ladybug is just trying to protect me.”

“Protect you? Girl, you already made a whole interview on the blog talking about how you two are best friends. Hawkmoth has already gone after Chloé, it’s only a matter of time before he comes after you too!”

“He can try, but between you and me… I’m Rena Rouge.”

“Lila. Out of all the people you had to tell that lie to, it had to be me.”

“It’s not a lie! And Carapace is-!”

“Nino. Carapace is Nino and I’m Rena Rouge.”

“You’re what?”

“At least we were. But because of you, we’re being replaced. That’s why I don’t care that I’m telling you.”

“Well, guess what, people believe me more.”

“This is how you really are, huh?”

“Yes it is, and I don’t think you really want to tell your blog how I lied. With Spot-light, your blog is already taking a hit. Telling them the truth about how you posted lies will just knock it down for the last time.”

“If you think that matters to me, you’re wrong.”

“Excuse me? It’s basically what your life revolves around.”

“If I say nothing and people find out, it will be a bigger hit to my credibility. I’m going to tell everyone and own up to my mistakes. Maybe people start believing me, maybe they stop. I don’t control them.”

“Oh, but I can. And after you abandoned Marinette like that, I doubt your friendship could take another hit.”

“What are you talking about Lila?”

“I have everyone else wrapped around my finger. It would be terrible if Marinette had something of yours destroyed and everyone knows you did it.”

“But I wouldn’t do that!”

“So? From what I’ve heard, why would Marinette lie about me and be jealous? This class is too gullible. Even if it doesn’t make sense, they believe it.”

“Look, I can just tell Marinette you’re lying. She’ll believe that.”

“Really? After everything you’ve done?”

“I know she will.”

“Oh, you don’t know anything. Now I suggest you forget this conversation happened before you tell anyone else and everything gets worse for you.”

“Fine, but this won’t work forever.”

“Oh but it will, and you can’t do anything about it Alya.”

“Ow! Let go of me!”

“Say you won’t talk about this and I will.”

“Nev- ah! Stop!”

“Say it Alya.”

“Fine… I won’t”

“Good. And if I learn about you saying anything about this, you won’t like what happens next.”

Marinette quickly hid as footsteps approached the door. Lila came out of the classroom, followed by Alya half a minute later. Marinette quickly grabbed Alya’s arm and shushed her before the reporter could say anything before whispering. “Don’t worry Alya, I heard almost everything. I won’t fall for her lies if she tries anything.”

Alya looked at Marinette with a smile before frowning. “You’re not upset with me? After everything I did?”

Marinette shook her head. “I wanted to meet with you after school anyway. I mean I didn’t realize my parents would want me back early to help at the bakery, but I was ready to talk. After I grab the book I left, we can walk over there together.”

Alya hugged Marinette, agreeing to that plan, and within a few minutes, they were on their way to the bakery. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you girl. I asked you for proof when I didn’t even ask for hers!”

“It’s okay Alya. It’s just hard to get proof sometimes when something didn’t actually happen. I’m still hurt about how you treated me, but I can tell you feel bad about it. I know you can improve and I want to give you a second chance.”

Alya gave Marinette a smile. “Thank you Marinette. What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

“You helped me learn to stand up for myself. If you hadn’t done that, we might not have had this conversation because I would have let Lila walk all over me instead of trying to stop her.” Marinette left out the fact that if Alya hadn’t been around, she likely would have given her miraculous away to someone else. Who, she’s not sure, but she would have found someone. Maybe Alix or Rose.

While Sabine knew enough of what was going on in the class to give Alya an icy glare at the girls walked in, Marinette quickly calmed her mother and as the designer helped in the bakery, Alya was to the side working on a post for the Ladyblog, sometimes asking Marinette for input. By the time Marinette had finished helping out, Alya had posted to the Ladyblog. To get out of the way, the designer led the two of them up to her room before she read the post herself. What the two weren’t expecting, however, was Chloé sitting in Marinette’s room.

“What the hell? Chloé why are you here?” Alya nearly shouted, looking like she was about to pounce on the blonde.

“I could ask you the same thing Césaire. Last I checked, you were the co-president of the hating Marinette club.”

Alya looked even angrier, causing Marinette to restrain her just in case. “Since when do you use her first name?!”

“Since the two of us became friends.” Chloé replied with a scoff. “But obviously you’ve been friends with Lila instead so you didn’t notice.”

“The two of you calm down!” Marinette quickly said before they went any further. “Chloé, Alya finally realized that Lila has been lying and wants to make it up to me. Alya, Chloé realized how bad it was getting for me and decided to help take Lila down.”

Alya looked Chloé over. “So you’ve been helping my girl?”

“With how little you’ve been helping, I wouldn’t say Marinette is ‘your girl’ anymore Césaire.” 

Marinette quickly had to hold Alya back again. “Oh calm down Césaire. I saw the post you made on your blog. I’m surprised you actually owned up to your mistakes.”

That comment calmed Alya down. “Really? Wait you follow my blog?”

Chloé rolled her eyes. “Yes, I do. It was the best place for footage of Ladybug.”

“I’m sorry, ‘was’?” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes Césaire, but now Spot-light exists.” Chloé replied, trying her best not to smile since she was its owner.

“Okay fine, you got me there.”

Marinette eventually calmed both of the other girls down so they no longer seemed to be on the verge of tearing each other’s throats out if the other so much as said one wrong thing. That gave Marinette the chance to actually look at Alya’s new post.

_ Dear Ladyblog readers. This is Alya, the Ladyblogger. This blog is supposed to be for news on Ladybug, but ever since Spot-light came out, there have been people here telling me how they choose that over the Ladyblog and I can’t blame them. It and other matters have opened my eyes to how I have let this blog go downhill. I’ve been posting almost anything I can relating to Ladybug and Chat Noir before going over it, and because of that I had been losing my own credibility. I have started going over my posts to check if they were the truth or not and would like to make some corrections, though more shall be made in the future. _

_ One of the posts with the most controversy was a video of a girl named Lila Rossi who claimed to be friends with Ladybug. At the time she was a new student and I didn’t realize she would be one to lie. I also wanted new Ladybug information so I posted it without a second thought. Now, however, Ladybug has approached me about how this girl is not her friend. I confronted Lila about it and she proceeded to threaten me if I tried to make this correction. She may follow her threat, but I believe telling all of you the truth is more important. _

_ Another post I want to clarify is a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing. Followers may know that this took place after the fight with Oblivio, an akuma villain who could erase memories. From our repost of news footage, many may remember that both the heroes were hit. Both of them had their memories erased and fell in love like that. With their memories intact, they are not in a relationship, and I do not think that the two heroes should be forced together, especially when we do not know their lives outside of the masks. We may hope the two may be a couple in the future, but we cannot force it. _

__ _**Tl;dr** : I have made mistakes on this blog, turning it from news to gossip. I have realized I have messed up and will do my best to improve from here on out. _

Marinette smiled as she finished reading the post. She set her phone down and looked up at Alya and Chloé who were currently staring each other down. “This looks nice Alya. I’m sure people will understand. We are still teens and not professionals, and I think admitting this is one step closer to being a professional.”

“You really think so girl?”

“I’m sure of it!” Marinette gave a reassuring smile, glad her friend was turning back around.”

But their joy didn’t last long as all of their phones went off at once. It was a post from Spot-light. And since Chloé looked surprised, Marinette knew exactly what it was about.

“An akuma attack! I need to get out of here to film that!” Alya exclaimed before rushing out of the room, neither of the other girls stopping her.

“I’m going to get going. It’s probably Lila again.”

Chloé sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right. This is what, the fourth time?”

Marinette nodded before transforming and leaving through her balcony. At the same time, Chloé pulled out her phone, ready to catch up to the fight and film it as well.


	12. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila turns the class against Marinette even more and she has trouble dealing with it, so Chloe does her best to help.

Chloé was upset. After yesterday, Lila had of course been akumatized again. She had filmed as much as she could, and the camera of course got Rossi’s sob story about Alya posting lies about her and how she found out it was from Alya being threatened. Obviously, that was a lie too, but of course their class believed it. And Lila made them think Marinette was the one who was threatening the reporter. It also didn’t help that Alya looked nervous, mainly since she expected people to be upset about the new post. And they were, but not in the way she thought.

Sabrina started talking with Chloé about some more proof she had found against Lila, and while it wasn’t exactly ‘proof’ per say, it would do the job. Chloé slipped it into her folder before standing to confront Lila, and hopefully stop her rumors right there and then. “Look Rossi, I know you were actually lying about everything. So maybe stop trying to bring other people down when the truth comes out.”

That brought on the water works. “But I am telling the truth! I’m just protecting my friends!”

Of course, since the rest of the class thought of Chloé as the bully, they defended Lila, not even listening when Alya tried to speak up. “Oh is that so Rossi? Well if you always tell the truth, I’m sure when Ja-”

Chloé wasn’t able to finish as their teacher entered the room and asked them all to be seated for class. Marinette was obviously late, which didn’t surprise Chloé. What did surprise her was when the designer entered the classroom about seven minutes after class had begun with her eyes looking red and puffy.

“Chloé, she looks like she’s been crying.” Sabrina whispered, causing Chloé to respond with a nod.

“This is probably because Lila made everyone think Marinette threatened her.” the blonde growled. She then glanced over to Marinette, who kept looking down to her purse. At first Chloé thought it was because of Tikki, but that was only until the purse vibrated slightly and gave a quiet buzz.

Looking around when their teacher wasn’t paying attention, Chloé noticed a few of their classmates tapping away secretly on their phones. Whenever they stopped, likely just sending the message, Marinette’s purse buzzed a few moments later. Once she realized that, Chloé started gritting her teeth. 

“Is there something you would like to share Chloé?” Mlle Bustier spoke up, noticing the blonde was distracted. She was surprised the teacher even spoke up, but it gave the girl an opportunity.

“Oh yes. It’s just hard to listen to the lesson with everyone tapping away at their phones.” Chloé slyly replied with a smirk.

Bustier looked around and caught the students texting Marinette with their phones out as they hadn’t expected to be caught. It also didn’t help that they looked like deer in headlights. The teacher reprimanded and they reluctantly put their phones away, but one of them quickly slipped their phone out again, which surprised Chloé. Not because of how daring they were, but because of who it was. Samantha.

She kept glaring at the girl until she heard a faint buzz. Chloé couldn’t believe it at first, but it really had come from Marinette’s purse. She almost yelled at the new girl, but first Marinette raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

Chloé watched Marinette leave, noticing she looked on the verge of tears. The blonde kept watching the door for a few moments after it closed before standing up, causing the whole class to stare at her. “I’m going to the bathroom as well to make sure someone doesn’t get akumatized. That’s right! To stop it and not cause it!” and before anyone could stop her, Chloé was out the door and rushing to catch up to Marinette.

The blonde burst into the bathroom just as Marinette was grabbing onto the ends of her pant legs. Chloé quickly yanked the designer’s hands away from the cloth before she could do anything more. Since she had run, Chloé just panted, catching her breath as Marinette stared at her. Since it was just the two of them, Tikki came out of Marinette’s purse and Pollen came out of Chloé’s.

“Don’t you… dare… go back to… hurting yourself…” Chloé managed to get out before sitting on the ground next to Marinette. “Look, this is just Lila being her horrible self. I mean, you’re not completely alone. You have Sabrina and I. Oh yeah, and Césaire too now I guess.”

“She’s been doing so well.” Tikki lamented before hugging Marinette’s cheek.

Chloé shook her head. “Look you may be immortal and whatever but it’s only been a few weeks. This kind of thing doesn’t get better right away. Lila finally got to her so much that she’s like this. Before she was Ladybug, Marinette barely stood up for herself. Now because of Rossi, her confidence is even worse!”

Suddenly Tikki hid back inside Marinette’s purse, though Pollen wasn’t as fast as the bathroom door opened. Fortunately, out of everyone, it was Alya. “How’s Marinette doing? And why is- uh… isn’t that the thing that showed up before you changed into Queen Bee?”

The blonde decided to humor Alya since technically the reporter shouldn’t know what kwami are. “This is Pollen. She’s a kwami. Basically she lets the person with the bee miraculous to change into the bee hero.”

Alya stopped paying attention to Marinette and focused on Chloé. “Really? But there’s a new bee hero. Why is Pollen with you?”

“Before Abelle showed up, I met with Ladybug and Pollen and we agreed that Pollen could visit me sometimes. But how about we instead focus on Marinette instead of just working on being a reporter.”

Alya quickly nodded. “Right! Marinette I’m sorry this is happening. This is my fault. Lila said she would do something like this and-”

Marinette looked at Alya, getting the reporter to stop speaking. “No. A-Alya I know… I heard. I didn’t do anything because I… I thought it wouldn’t be that bad… but everyone if back to treating me like I’m the problem… I… I can’t take it.”

Out of nowhere, Chloé hugged Marinette. “Marinette, if it were anyone else, you would have given up completely or been akumatized, but you’re holding on. Even if it’s by a thread, you’re holding on. I could never do that.”

Reluctantly, Marinette hugged her former bully back and started crying. Moments later Alya joined the hug and then even Pollen helped with hugging. “Th-thank you. I don’t know wh-what I would do with all of you.”

Only Chloé noticed the black butterfly flying back out the bathroom window and Tikki quickly flying out after it. After making sure Alya hadn’t seen the red kwami, Chloé pulled away from the hug. “One of us should probably call her parents to help her get home. I can go meet with the principal. He’ll have to listen to me.”

“Girl you need to stop abusing your power.” Alya said as she helped Marinette to her feet.

“Look Césaire, we have the most non confrontational teacher. She let me get away with everything. We don’t have the best principal, though yes, mainly because I force him to do things, but if we can get something good to happen it will be worth it.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “What, are you going to tell him about all of Lila’s lies?”

Chloé shook her head. “It won’t be enough. She’ll spin another tale of me lying to get her kicked out. I mean, I’m already supposed to be a bully. It won’t take long to figure out I got her suspended or expelled or something, especially after how I left the classroom. No, Marinette’s uncle is coming to visit tomorrow.”

“Her uncle? You mean the chef that named a soup after her or something?” 

The blonde shook her head. “No that’s her great uncle. By the way, even if I like Marinette now, I still don’t like soup! No, her ‘other’ uncle.”

Marinette paled. “I… I told you that in confidence!”

Chloé couldn’t help but smile at Marinette getting her spark back, even if it was just for a moment. “Well it keeps things vague enough to keep those out of the loop still out of the loop.”

Alya gave Chloé a look. “Yeah. People like me who should be in the loop.”

The blonde rolled her eyes at Alya. “If you haven’t noticed, we are still in school in a place any girl can get into. And Lila is a girl. She could come in here at any moment or be right near the door.”

Alya reluctantly agreed with Chloé before calling Marinette’s parents. At the same time, Chloe started to leave, but looked around for Pollen, who had apparently already hidden herself or left. The blonde did her best to stay as quiet as she could when approaching the door before shoving it open, hoping to surprise anyone who was possibly eavesdropping on the conversation. Fortunately, no one was there, letting her go straight to Principal Damocles’ office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I was originally planning a chapter like this anyway, but in the last chapter, someone made a comment about Marinette being a hypocrite for blaming Adrien for not doing anything about Lila, but at the same time she was letting Lila threaten Alya without stopping Lila and letting Chloe continue her bullying act. This chapter is basically helping restate why she isn't stopping those two. In the first chapter we see how low Lila brought her to the point she was hurting herself. 
> 
> Marinette isn't doing much because she's terrified at her life being ruined even more. She's lost all her confidence and thinks trying anything like that will be useless.  
> While Adrien may be justified in that he already has a strict lifestyle and trying to stop Lila could mess things up and damage his freedom, he also has his escape of freedom as Chat Noir as well as Marinette not fully being aware of everything going on with Adrien. From her point of view, Adrien has the knowledge of Lila's lies and the advantage of being well liked by the class. Lila is also with him most of the time (from hanging off his arm) so it is likely he would know more about her and her lies. But even then, he's doing nothing and says it's fine since no one is being hurt by Lila's lies when others are being hurt. Still, he does nothing specifically because it's not hurting him.
> 
> TLDR: From *Marinette's* point of view, she's lost all her confidence and is barely dealing with herself, much less Lila and Chloe. Adrien doesn't have problems of Lila ruining his reputation and should be able to easily stop her lies but does nothing.


	13. Earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain rockstar shows up to help his niece and stop Lila's lies.

Chloé couldn’t help herself from fidgeting in her seat. It had taken a bit of prodding from her and Alya to get Marinette to come back to school after what had happened yesterday. The class was still treating the designer like scum, but Chloé was no longer upset at the new girl as the message she sent to Marinette was apparently supposed to cheer her up, it just managed to have the opposite effect.

Chloé felt her phone buzz and couldn’t help but smile. That should be the message saying they were almost here. And by them, it meant Penny and Jagged Stone. Yesterday after school, she had met back up with Marinette to get her phone. She told Marinette she was just going to ask the rockstar just to publicly denounce Lila, but that isn’t what happened.

_ “Hey! What’s my favorite honorary niece calling for?” _

_ “Is that supposed to mean you have more than one?” _

_ “Nah, Marinette’s the only one who deserves that title. Speaking of that rock and rock girl, who’re you and why d’ya have her phone?” _

_ “My name is Chloé Bourgeois. You may recognize my name as my father is the mayor of Paris, owns the hotel you tend to live in while in Paris and I am also friends with Marinette. She asked me to call you because she feels a bit nervous asking you for a favor.” _

_ “I’m happy to help my lucky rocker with anything she needs. She’s helped me tons with all her designs for me.” _

_ “Well, we have someone in our class at school that claims to know you and even though Marinette actually knows you, they’re only believing this other girl’s stories about you and won’t listen when Marinette says she’s lying. We’re hoping you could like publically state you don’t know this girl or something.” _

_ “What?! Look, I may be famous, but using my fame like that ain’t very rock and roll. What’s she been saying?” _

_ “Mainly that before you had Fang, you had a hamster… sorry Marinette reminded me it’s a cat. Anyway, you apparently had a cat, and it ran out onto a plane runway so this girl went out to the runway and saved the cat.” _

_ “What?! Anyone who’s a fan knows I’ve had Fang since he hatched which was ages ago! And I doubt anyone random could get onto a runway. Plus I would think it’s hard to hit anything on a runway. Aren’t there like only three wheels on planes? And those things are huge! Anything would run off before it could get too close.” _

_ “Exactly! Even you can see how idiotic it is without putting much thought into it! But of course everyone else, even the smartest kid in the class just give their blind trust while this girl villainizes Marinette.” _

_ “Excuse me, they’re whAT?!” _

_ “First of all, ow my ears… second, basically only a few of us know about this girl’s lies. There’s me, but I used to be a bully before Marinette helped me improve so everyone will think I’m bullying this girl if I try to stop her lies. Marinette of course knows but this girl has threatened her and bullied her to the point Marinette is barely holding on. There’s a boy that knows about this girl’s lies but does absolutely nothing because it’s ‘not hurting anyone’” _

_ “Lies and rumors are similar. They can ruin an image and hurt people emotionally and damage relationships. Lies are far from rock and roll.” _

_ “Yeah, the three other people who know are a girl who just moved here, one friend I’ve had for ages, and Marinette’s old best friend, who only recently found out, and before then just acted like Marinette was jealous of this other girl. It didn’t help that this so called friend is a reporter and when Marinette started talking about the bully’s lies, the friend asked for proof without getting her own proof for the bully!” _

_ “Man, no wonder my rock and roll niece needs my help. I’ll be at the school tomorrow!” _

_ “Wait you’ll what?” _

_ “Better if I set the record straight in person. Plus it gives me an excuse to visit Marinette. Hey Penny! Put in the schedule we need to visit Marinette tomorrow! No the school not the house! I’m gonna make sure people know she’s my rocking niece!” _

_ “I… I guess we’re going to see you then, huh.” _

_ “Yeah! See ya! Rock and Roll!!!” _

_ “... So… Jagged is coming to the school tomorrow to out Lila.” _

_ “HE’S WHAT?!” _

Chloé looked over to the notes Sabrina was taking. The redhead was understanding of Chloé being distracted once she explained what was going to happen. Looking at the scattered notes, it seemed Sabrina was equally distracted.

Then there was a knock on the door of the classroom. The whole class, except for Marinette, looked at the door. Chloé guessed the ravenette didn’t look because she was nervous or something. Mlle Bustier paused the lesson before walking over to the door and going outside to see who it was. The class kept staring as a quick muffled conversation occurred before their teacher stepped back into the room. “Marinette, it seems your… uncle is here to see you.”

Everyone looked at Marinette for a few moments before looking at the door again as the rockstar stepped inside, their jaws dropping.

“Marinette! How’s my rockin’ niece doing?!”

Marinette gave a small smile. “Um, I’m fine.”

Jagged shook his head. “Nah, I heard the story. So, who’s the chick giving you trouble?” He looked around at the class.

“I believe you’re talking about Lila Rossi.” Sabrina was the one to speak up. “She’s told us a few times that she knows you, so that’s the best guess I can make.”

“Alright, who’s she?” Jagged asked, not even needing a verbal answer as the class all looked towards the liar. “You huh? And you apparently know me how?”

“Oh, you probably forgot because it was a while ago. I saved your cat.”

“I’ve never had a cat. I’ve only had Fang. In fact I hatched him from his egg myself. But I mean, with the band ‘Kitty Section’ maybe cats are pretty rock and roll. Hey, wait isn’t that the band you helped design for Marinette.” Marinette nodded. “I guess that's why they look so bloody rock and roll. Speaking of designing, I also wanted to ask if you could help with my next album cover. I mean, after that poster and glasses, I just can’t get enough of your style!”

Marinette blushed slightly and everything was silent for a few moments before Rose spoke up. “Wait, so you really don’t know Lila?”

“I mean, I didn’t even know her name until this girl up front said it. The most I knew is there was a girl in here bullying my niece which isn’t rock and roll at all.”

“Marinette’s been the bully! She probably just lied about Lila and made you say all that.” Kim spoke up.

Jagged shook his head. “Nah, I didn’t even find out about this from her. Someone else did and they just told me about this liar’s story and how she was messing with my niece with lies and threats.”

Rose and Mylene both looked shocked and the former spoke up. “Lila, you haven’t been threatening Marinette, have you?”

“Of course not. Chloé and Marinette have been hanging out a lot! She’s probably trying to hurt me. And Jagged stays at her hotel a lot. Plus, doesn’t she tend to force people to do what she wants because her dad is mayor?”

“First, yes I did call him. Second, I’ve been hanging out with Marinette because she has lost all of you as friends because you all believed Lila over her. Third, Jagged isn’t a permanent resident so my father doesn’t have power over him. If anything he would just need to find a new hotel to stay at when he visits.”

Suddenly, Alya stood up after Chloé had finished speaking. “She also didn’t just threaten Marinette. She threatened me as well. I learned from Ladybug herself that she and Lila aren’t friends so I was planning to post the correction post anyway, but Lila threatened that if I did post it, she would make Marinette’s life worse, and from how all of you were texting Marinette hateful messages yesterday, it seems like she made it happen.”

“Really guys.” Chloé spoke up once more. “Wasn’t Marinette supposed to be the class’s everyday Ladybug? What the hell happened?”

The whole class was silent for a good thirty seconds before all hell broke loose. Chloé and Jagged helped Marinette escape the classroom while Alya held the rest of the class back from following the designer. As they went out the door, Chloé caught a disapproving look from Adrien, but there wasn’t much he could do. 

Eventually, the three of them had gotten far enough away from the classroom to give Marinette a chance to calm down. As Jagged did his best to help Marinette, Chloé felt Marinette briefly take her hand, but when the designer pulled them away, Chloé could tell she had left something in her hand.

With a quick glance, Chloé looked in the palm of her hand to see two earrings sitting there. Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything, there was a scream that came from the classroom. Ladybug was needed. And Marinette was in no condition to fill that roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, just so people know, I have disabled anonymous commenting, and you can blame the Lila impersonator if that's how you normally commented.


	14. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé needs to fight Marinette as a new ladybug.

Chloé quickly put in the ladybug earrings. They felt different than the copies she sometimes wore, almost like there was a slight tingle of electricity flowing between them and her skin.

Looking up, the blonde saw Tikki phase through the nearby wall of the closet Chloé was hiding in knowing she would be transforming soon. “Alright, so I know it’s buzz on for the bee miraculous but what is it for you?”

“You need to say spots on. I believe you know the rest.”

“Yeah. Lucky Charm for the object, catch the akuma in the yo-yo, Miraculous Ladybug for changing everything back, right?”

Tikki nodded before Chloe said the transformation phrase. Moments later, she had become the new ladybug hero and burst out of the closet to get to the classroom. She quickly made her way into where the other students were, seeing them in a panic, and she started to look around for the akuma. No one was akumatized just yet, so getting the butterfly now would be useful. The problem was, she couldn’t see it.

“Ladybug! We saw an- wait, you’re not Ladybug.” Nino was the first to approach Chloé. “Where’s Ladybug and who are you?”

Chloé kept looking around the room as she replied. “Ladybug isn’t available. She gave me the earrings to be a temporary holder. I haven’t figured out the name yet because right now we have other things to deal with.”

Then she saw it. The black butterfly was moving towards the side of the class where Lila was. Chloé wasn’t going to let that girl get akumatized again, so she quickly grabbed her yo-yo. Unfortunately Lila noticed the akuma at the same time and reached to grab it. Chloé watched in horror as everything seemed to slow down. Lila’s hand went towards the butterfly. Alya saw too and went to stop Lila but was too far away. Lila’s hand was right around the butterfly and… she just barely missed and the akuma went through the wall of the classroom.

Alya, Lila and Chloé both stared at the wall. Alya was the first to realize what that meant and immediately shouted the answer. “It’s going for Marinette!”

The entire class looked over at Alya as Chloé ran out of the room at the same time. She had to get there before the butterfly did. Unfortunately, while it could go through whatever it pleased, Chloé had to go around any walls and such. Because of that, she ended up getting to Marinette just as it went into purse. 

Chloé couldn’t help but shout as the butterfly symbol appeared around Marinette’s face. “Marinette! Fight it! I know you can!”

With both Chloé and Jagged Stone there, Marinette was doing her best to ignore Hawkmoth, but it was still hard. Chloé may have been able to fight off Hawkmoth to the point it impressed others, but her feelings weren’t the same as everyone else’s. Marinette had been suffering longer so her negative emotions were stronger. 

Chloé stared a bit longer at Marinette before shaking her head to clear her mind. Marinette was fighting it so she could break the purse now. Quickly she rushed to the designer’s side and pulled away her purse before tearing it apart. Or at least she tried. Chloé could tell the transformation made her stronger, definitely strong enough that she should be able to destroy the purse, but it wasn’t breaking. Then out of nowhere, Marinette yanked the purse back before transforming, causing Chloé to jump back.

Marinette’s skin became a powder pink color. The sclera of her eye changed from white to a bright hot pink with her irises becoming a dark indigo color. A black mask appeared on her face and her pigtails had grown much longer with hot pink bows replacing her red hair ties. She wore a short pink dress that was deep raspberry color with accents of black and hot pink. Under the skirt were light pink ruffles in multiple layers, making the skirt poof out. Around her waist was a black corset with hot pink ribbons crossing in the front making a small bow near the top. Her shoes seemed to be high heels that were black that seemed to move into a full body suit under the dress that extended to her arms and into a fingerless glove style. Her purse had grows to quadruple its normal size and was the same raspberry color of the dress with light pink frills and a black strap.

“Marinette…” Chloé said sadly. Before she had started to turn around and try to be nicer, there were times where she was nervous about Marinette becoming an akuma. Chloé had had a number of akumatized people come after her, but Marinette would have had negative feelings that were piled up over the years. Now it was finally here, and surprisingly she wasn’t the target. Well, as the new Ladybug she was, but the true target was the rest of the class.

“My name is Needle Point. You and I don’t have to fight if you give me your miraculous now. Being new, you’ll be at a disadvantage.”

Chloé shook her head. “I may not be Ladybug, but I’m going to stop you. Because… I’m Scarlet Lady! And it’s my job!”

Needle Point scoffed and reached into her bag, pulling out a giant needle that shouldn’t have actually fit inside, and then wielding it like a sword. “Have it your way!” The needle slashed down, but Scarlet was pulled out of the way.

“Wait, you’re not Ladybug.” Chat Noir looked at Scarlet in confusion. “Where is she?”

Scarlet pushed Chat away. “I’m Scarlet Lady. I’m filling in for Ladybug because she’s… unavailable.”

Chat pouted, making Scarlet shove him over. “Look, I’ve never been a supporter of you and Ladybug getting together. Honestly, I think she deserves better than a mangy cat like you. But like it or not, you have been working together since the beginning so I need your help.”

“Alright then. Can I call you Scar?” Chat asked, getting up and brushing himself off.

“Fine, whatever. At least I’m not permanent. So how does this normally work?”

Chat put a hand to his chin. “Well technically we just need the lucky charm to help us get to the akumatized object and break it, but getting to a point where we’re able to use it is the trick. Normally there’s civilians nearby or they’re not in the right place or sometimes we don’t have everything we need. I mean, the lucky charm is only part of the solution.”

Scarlet nodded. “Alright. Well what I know is Marinette is the one akumatized. I believe you know her?”

“Oh no! My purrincess has been akumatized?” Chat lamented.

“Yes, and my best bet for who she’s after are Lila Rossi and possibly Adrien Agreste.”

“What?” Chat Noir gave Scarlett a confused look. “I know about Lila Rossi and her lies, but why Adrien?”

“Well he- at least I heard that Adrien has known about Lila’s lies and has done nothing to help Marinette.”

“Well the lies weren’t hurting anyone, were they?”

Scarlet’s jaw dropped and she stared at Chat Noir before slapping him. “You idiot! Not hurting anyone? First of all, lies can hurt a whole hell of a lot. Small ones, maybe, but when it leads to someone getting bullied? Of course it’s hurting them! Second of all, Marinette is akumatized right now! Lila’s lies caused this! Even if the lies didn’t do any physical harm, think of the emotional harm that happens when even your closest friends believe a liar over you! Especially when we have a villain that specifically goes after negative emotions!”

Chat Noir opened his mouth to speak, but there was suddenly a sound of something whizzing through the air, leaving the two heroes only a moment to jump out of the way before multiple knitting needles impaled themselves in the wall.

Turning to the direction they came from, Scarlet and Chat saw Needle Point walking towards them. “You thought you could ignore me? Just like everyone else? Push me to the side like I’m unimportant? Even as a villain am I not worth the bother?!”

“No, we were actually discussing you. Chat here was the one who was dismissing you.” Scarlet replied with a gesture to the cat, who gave her a betrayed look.

“Lucky for you, that sounds about right.” Needle Point conceded before pulling out a large ball of yarn with a few normal sized needles in it, keeping the ball from unravelling but still with a long piece of yarn free from the ball. As she tied a loop at the end of the string, Scarlet recognized it as the akuma’s version of a makeshift yo-yo. She quickly used her own to hit the ball away as it was flung towards Chat Noir, likely to tie him up.

“Sorry Needle Point. I may hate him too, but I unfortunately need him. And apparently you need him too because of his miraculous. That makes me wonder, why are you helping Hawkmoth? Is he helping you?” Scarlet kept talking as Needle Point tried attacking. She may be Scarlet Lady now, but that didn’t mean she was experienced with using the powers. They weren’t quite the same as being Queen Bee. That meant she needed her natural skills, such as manipulation. It might not be as powerful as certain other people in the class, but it would hopefully be enough against Needle Point.

“I’m getting my revenge against my class! I told them again and again that Lila was lying, but they didn’t listen to me, they only finally listened to Jagged Stone and even then it wasn’t my idea to bring him here!”

Scarlet winced, knowing at least that last part was her fault. “So? If anything, they’ll be more upset at you now for helping Hawkmoth. You’re just making it worse!”

That made Needle Point pause. Scarlet’s comment made sense. Hawkmoth wasn’t helping. “Then… Then I’ll just take them for myself! You don’t deserve them anyway! I’ve helped everyone and they never repay me! I should have the power of the miraculous for myself!”

Scarlet mentally face palmed at how her idea had backfired. At least maybe not completely as a butterfly outline appeared around Needle Point’s face. Hawkmoth didn’t seem to like that his akuma wanted the miraculous for herself. As Needle talked with the villain, Scarlet grabbed Chat Noir’s arm and dragged him away. “Let’s round up her class so we can get them somewhere safe. Likely a few of them have already tried escaping, so we won’t have all of them, but the more we can find, the better, especially those few we saw.”

“Um, well, I think I saw Adrien escaping already.” Chat mentioned, causing Scarlet to curse.

“Of course. He is the kind of person who would want to avoid conflict at all costs.” Scarlet grumbled, not noticing Chat’s offended look. “You look for Lila then. I think I can round up the rest of the class. No, wait. Lila’s tricky. You deal with the class.”

Scarlet raced off, looking for the liar. It fortunately didn’t take long, though that was because Needle Point had her already and moving a needle towards the girl’s arm. Quickly Scarlet’s yo-yo knocked the needle away. “Lila may be a terrible person, but maybe that’s a little much Marinette.”

“It’s Needle Point, and she’s just getting what she deserves. But I can stop if you give me your miraculous.”

“None of the villains Hawkmoth has created has ever beaten Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“But you’re not even Ladybug. Which means there’s more of a chance you’ll lose.”

Scarlet gritted her teeth. Needle Point was right. She was new to being… well her. However, Needle didn’t know that she had experience with Miraculouses before. She didn’t even see to know Scarlet was really Chloé and that she herself was usually Ladybug.

Scarlet at first wasn’t sure what more she could do, but then, looking at Lila, and idea struck her. “So, you hate Lila, but want to be on the same side as her?”

Needle Point seemed to be taken aback at that. “Of course not! I would never want to work with her!”

“So the fact that you’re working with Hawkmoth and she obviously works with him too doesn’t matter to you? I mean, she willingly went after the akuma that is now powering you up.”

Needle Point was stunned. Really? Her working with Lila? That couldn’t be true. “No! I would never work with him!” Came Lila’s voice, making the villain stare at her. Lila was a liar. That meant she really was working with him, right? That meant…

“NO! I refuse to work with her!” Needle Point shouted before throwing Lila across the room. The girl was caught by Chat accidently as he came into the room and happened to be standing in the area where Lila was thrown too.

“Huh, never thought I would end up cat-ching you.”

Lila scoffed and shoved away from Chat. Needle Point was upset at Chat for helping Lila, which didn’t help matters with him. Scarlet used the distraction to finally summon her Lucky Charm. A spotted purse that looked like Marinette’s standard purse minus the ladybug pattern. “Great… what do I do with this? Ladybug always knows so…” She looked around, nothing really standing out to her other than the purse itself. Scarlet noticed the clasp on the purse and opened it. Inside was a small sketchbook, a few pencils, a bracelet and a small doll of Tikki. She looked between the various items, a little overwhelmed with how many pieces there were. “The bracelet? The sketchbook? Which thing do I use?”

“Do you know what to do Scarlet?” Chat called as he dealt with Neele Point.

“I’m trying here!” Scared let yelled back, then she thought of something. “Hey Needle! Look at this.”

The villain looked over at Scarlet angrily then in horror as the hero started to tear the sketchbook up. “No! How dare you!” Needle Point started to move towards Scarlet but the hero wagged her finger. “Come closer and I break it faster.”

Needle Point didn’t seem to care and pounced at Scarlet, who jumped out of the way and finished tearing the sketchbook up. She quickly pulled out the pencils, snapping them in half. That caused Needle Point to become even angrier, but she froze as Scarlet pulled out the doll version of Tikki and tore the head off of the body. The villain kept staring, frozen in place, even as Chat Noir called for his cataclysm and destroyed the purse.

The purple and black energy from the akumatization dissipated from Needle Point as she changed back to Marinette. Quickly, Scarlet caught the butterfly and purified it. She then stuffed the broken items into the purse and was about to use it to activate the miraculous ladybugs, but she hadn’t used the bracelet. She stared at it for a moment before realizing Adrien had one like this as well. It was a sign of their friendship, though they didn’t really have it any more. But maybe it could be a different sign.

Scarlet went over and knelt on the ground next to Marinette. “Here. I believe I’ve seen you with one of these before.”

Marinette stared at the bracelet. “Yeah, but I don’t really want it. It isn’t important.” Scarlet could hear the unsaid ‘anymore’

“Well it can again. You need new friends. Take this to mean that I can be there for you.”

Marinette stared at Scarlet then took the bracelet. Scarlet then stood up and threw the rest of the lucky charm into the air, fixing all the damage, and unfortunately making Marinette’s piece of the lucky charm disappear. Next to Scarlet, Chat held his fist up, which Scarlet mirrored. 

“Pound it. Nah doesn’t feel the same with you.” Chat commented. “Wait, you said you would be there for Marinette, but even though you didn’t say who you were she seemed to know. How does she-” He didn’t get a chance to continue as Scarlet’s earing beeped, going down to one spot. “You better go hide to change back.”

Scarlet nodded and rushed back to the closet, getting in there and closing the door just as she changed back. “That… was close.” Chloé panted.

“You did really well Chloé!” Tikki praised the blonde.

“Thanks.” she replied reaching for the earrings, but stopping just before taking one off.

“Chloé, we need to get the miraculous back to Marinette.” Tikki pleaded.

“No, not yet.” the blonde shook her head. “The one time Marinette is akumatized is the same time someone else is Ladybug? That’s just asking for Hawkmoth to figure out who she is. I need to be Scarlet Lady at least once more so he thinks there’s something else up.”

Tikki didn’t look fully convinced, but she reluctantly nodded. “I guess you’re right. One person knowing her secret is enough. And if Hawkmoth could figure it out, other people could as well.”

“Then let’s go find Marinette and tell her the news.”

____________________________________

The Akumanette


	15. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and Marinette do friend stuff.
> 
> And the rumor come out. Does Chloé Bourgeois is lesbean?

“So wait, you want to keep the ladybug miraculous?!” Marinette asked with a little bit of panic. “But it was given to me and what if your inexperience gives Hawkmoth an advantage and-”

Chloé cut Marinette off. “Calm down! It’s only going to be for a few days and it’s because of Hawkmoth that I want to do it. The one day you get akumatized is the one day Ladybug is missing. Even if Hawkmoth can’t figure it out, someone might! If I’m Scarlet Lady more than once, it keeps suspicion off of you.”

“But I can’t do nothing!” Marinette complained.

“You’re going to have to unfortunately. If you use a new miraculous that no one has, then maybe it would be okay, but one that’s been seen with someone else will be suspicious right now.”

Marinette reluctantly agreed, but had an idea. “You’re right, I could use a miraculous that hasn’t been used before. It could also make sense that you being inexperienced would need help.”

“I guess.” Chloé conceded. “But what about Abelle? Technically she would be the best option for help.”

“Like you said, we can’t have old miraculouses change right now and you can’t be in two places at once.” Marinette started. “Look, if need be, I’ll only do it if you get a lucky charm for needing a new hero. Besides, it’s not like you’ve been to every battle.”

“Well of course not. Being Abelle isn’t as important as being Ladybug.” Chloé stated.”Ladybug is the one that can purify the akuma and reverse the damage and- why do you have multiple powers when no one else does?”

Marinette stared. She didn’t know the answer, so she tried to think of one. Appently, she couldn’t think of one either so Chloé quickly spoke up to stop her train of thought. “Okay maybe some miraculouses have more powers and we just haven’t seen them. We can ask Fu later, okay?”

Marinette nodded and hugged Chloé. “Thanks for helping so much. Especially what happened today.”

“Yeah yeah. Just don’t shout it to the world.”

Marinette gave a mischievous look. “We were only hiding you becoming good because it kept Lila from stopping you helping me, but now that everyone knows.”

Chloé stood up and pointed at the designer. “No! No don’t you dare! I don’t need to become a goody two shoes overnight!”

“I’m just going to get my phoooooone out.”

“Marinette don’t do it!”

“I’m gonna text Alyaaaa.”

“Tikki please help me stop her!”

“I’m typing the messaaaaage!” Marinette kept taunting.

Out of nowhere, Chloé slapped the phone out of Marinette’s hand. “They’re going to find out when I tell them! And no sooner! Got that ‘Nette?”

Marinette just stared at Chloé before having a huge smile. “You gave me a nickname!”

The blonde stared at Marinette before pushing her over. “Well now I’m never going to do it again.”

Marinette just laughed, making Chloé smile. After everything Marinette had been through, she was starting to improve. It also just felt nice to think about. Here was the girl she hated and had been jealous of and now they were friends. It was better that her ‘friendship’ with Sabrina. Speaking of Sabrina, Chloé pulled out her phone as it buzzed. “Hey Sabrina says she and Kaitlin are going to get ice cream and asks if we want to come.”

Marinette nodded and the two went out. Chloé was proud of Sabrina for finally making new friends two. Apparently she had known Kaitlin for a while because their dads worked together but they hadn’t hung out because of Sabrina’s worry about what Chloé would think. The two of them had only gotten to hang out once or twice already, but they had easily become good friends.

It didn’t take long for the Chloé and Marinette to meet with the other girls. Kaitlin was a bit skeptical of Chloé at first due to her old reputation, but with assurance from Marinette and Sabrina as well as how Chloé was acting made the new girl glad to hang out with all of them. Sabrina started to lead them to André’s ice cream cart, but Chloé quickly reminded her about Marinette’s situation. The redhead understood, and started to look up somewhere else to go, but Marinette stopped her.

“It’s fine. Even if it’s all about love, André still has some of the best ice cream. Besides, he doesn’t always focus on the love angle. There are people who are fine without love and sometimes people have allergies he thinks about. You just need to tell him.”

Chloé gave Marinette a skeptical look. “Yeah sure. Sometimes you don’t get a chance to tell him.”

The rest of the way there, the four girls joked around like they had been friends for ages instead of all meeting just that day. Marinette was able to order a normal ice cream while the rest got their ‘love’ ice cream. Chloé was surprised as her normal order was changed. “Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and chocolate for her cold but caring stare.”

“What happened to the blueberry scoop?” Chloé asked, just making André smile.

“Love is not set in stone. It can change as people change. It may be you who prefers someone different or it may be them who changes is a way you do not love them anymore. Sometimes it is just learning more.” With that, the vendor served Kaitlin her ice cream then helped the next people in line.

As the girls sat on the bench eating their dessert, Chloé stared as hers as it slowly melted. Before, it had been for Ladybug, hadn’t it? But now she knew Marinette was Ladybug. She still was Marinette’s friend of course, but knowing more about her stopped her crush. No longer was she just a mighty and smart and pretty hero, but someone she knew. Did that mean she liked Marinette less? No, just that she was put on a pedestal she shouldn’t have been on. But it was still so similar. Who was like Marinette but not quite the same, she didn’t know.

“Careful Chloé! Your ice cream is looking like it might fall over!” Sabrina piped up.

Chloé snapped out of her train of thought and saw it did indeed, so she quickly ate it. But the blonde was a bit too fast. “Ahhh! Brain freeze!”

\-------------------

As Marinette and Chloé left and were about to go their separate ways, Chloé gave Marinette a hug and couldn’t help herself from crying. “What? Chloé what’s wrong?”

“I’m just… I’m happy. I can’t believe how much I was missing out on from how I was acting. I’m going to tell people tomorrow. I’ll apologize and everything. If they don’t believe me, that’s their problem, but I’m different now and I hope they’ll see that.”

Marinette smiled, and from Chloé’s purse Tikki poked out to give Chloé a hug as well. They were all glad everything seemed fine. That was until it wasn’t. A few screams came from down the street and the two girls saw an akuma. They both gave a sigh and Chloé handed Marinette her phone. “You said you wanted to help. If you want you can get some footage for Spot-light as long as you stay far enough away.”

“Deal”

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you in a bit.” Chloé couldn’t help but give a wink and raced off to hide and transform before going over to the akuma. “And here I thought the rest of today was going to be peaceful. I mean really, two in one day Hawkmoth?”

“Give me your miraculous and you won’t have to fight!” The akuma said.

“Yeah right. So are you a humanized jewelry store or what?” Scarlet taunted the villain. Still she actually had a nice design compared to most of the villains. She had a blue bodysuit with a dark blue suit dress over the top as well as a matching colored mask. She was also accented with gold and golden jewels and seemed to be able to summon giant jewel shards as projectiles.

“My name is Dark Jewel! And my friend will pay for what she did once I find her!” The villain shouted, throwing shards towards Scarlet.

The hero swore under her breath about akumas with sharp objects before grabbing one with her yo-yo and throwing it back. “Here! Have a taste of your own medicine!” The shard hit Dark Jewel before she could do much and went flying into the side of the building.

“How dare you be on her side! I’ll never find it again!” The comment made Scarlet think. What did that mean? Likely whoever it was that led to this woman being akumatized had taken something. Maybe lost it? And if they were so upset, it was likely expensive or sentimental maybe jewelry that had been passed down in this person’s family since they had the jewel motif.

“I’m not on ‘her side’. I don’t even know who she is. But fighting like this isn’t going to help fix any problems.”

“Yeah, purrhaps you should calm down I mean, you’ve got plenty of gems. What difference does one more make?” Chat asked as he dropped in on his staff next to Scarlet.

“Not the best comment Chat.” Scarlet chided. “Whatever they lost must have been special to them, probably with sentimental value and not actual value.”

“Who cares! With your miraculouses I can bring it back!” Dark Jewel shouted as well as sending another attack their way.

“Oh but black and red clash horribly with your other wares.” Chat mentioned giving a pose. “This style just isn’t for you.”

Scarlet had to use her yo-yo to yank Chat out of the way from another barrage. “Focus Chat. Or do you want to be replaced?”

Chat suddenly looked at her, surprised with a hint of worry. “H-how did you-?”

“We can talk later! Lucky Charm!” From the sky fell a long roll of fabric with the familiar ladybug pattern. “Great… What do we do with this?” She asked herself before Chat cried out in alarm. In a panic, Scarlet held up the item, making it unroll slightly. Gem shards crashed into the fabric but didn’t pierce it. “Oh, so it can’t be cut. That’s an idea then. Chat take this!”

Chat caught the fabric as it was tossed to him and she gestured for him to go behind Dark Jewel, except he just looked clueless. She tried again but he still couldn’t figure it out. Finally, she jumped to a roof and he followed. “Okay, since nonverbal doesn’t work, I guess we’re talking here. You go behind her. I’m going to use her attacks to limit her movement and corner her near you then you wrap her up.”

“But we still don’t know what the akuma is in.” Chat said, which was a fair point.

From her perch, Scarlet looked down at Dark Jewel who was terrorizing the citizens again. She noticed the akuma only shot shards out from her left hand while her right hand kept closed. “It’s like Stoneheart. Just don’t wrap up her left arm when you trap her, got it?” Scarlet said, jumping away before Chat could comment. Reluctantly he went back down to the streets as well, but hiding from view of Dark Jewel. “Hey Jewelry Store! Over here!”

Dark Jewel turned to Scarlet and sent attacks her way. Scarlet kept circling Dark Jewel, spiralling closer and closer, causing the shards to create a barrier between them and the rest of the city. “Looks like you’re trapped with no way out. Better give me your miraculous.”

“I’m not the one trapped in here.” Scarlet replied with a smirk. “You’re the one trapped.”

With that, Chat used his staff to help him vault into the ring and wrap Dark Jewel up. The villain yelled and protested, but couldn’t free herself. Chat pulled the crystallized object from the akuma’s had and destroyed it, letting the akuma fly out for Scarlet to purify. As Dark Jewel changed back to a civilian, they learned that this woman had a supposed friend sell a necklace that had belonged to the woman’s grandmother and it was the last thing she had to remember her by.

“Here, I could try looking for it. What does it look like?” Scarlet asked.

“It was a necklace with a large heart charm. The main gem was a yellow diamond but it also had some smaller yellow sapphire pieces since she had been born in September.”

“And was it a leather cord necklace otherwise?” Chat Noir asked, surprising the woman and Scarlet.

“Y-Yes. How did you know?”

“I had to go to a place next to a pawn shop before I came here. That necklace was in the window. Not sure they’ll give it back easily.”

“Well… I do have a receipt from the transaction. I was given it as proof that it was sold, but she tore the name off so I couldn’t find it.”

Chat nodded. “The place is called Europa Gold. They seem to deal with a lot of jewelry so that’s probably how that other woman found it.”

“Thank you two so much.” The woman said, giving the two each a hug. Chat stayed to write an address down for the woman as Scarlet quickly went back home before detransforming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Now was that a surprise or what? Who could have expected that?!
> 
> Nicknames for Marinette are unheard of!
> 
> oh yeah and all that other stuff.


	16. Scarlet Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette runs into Alya and they talk about the new hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the end of this chapter might not be the best cause i had a headache writing the end of it (still do) but I wanted to update again.

“You said you wanted to help. If you want you can get some footage for Spot-light as long as you stay far enough away.”

“Deal.” Marinette nodded, taking Chloé’s phone.

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you in a bit.” The blonde ran off to transform. 

Marinette watched where Chloé went to for a few minutes before heading towards the akuma. She turned the camera on and started filming, making sure to stay far enough from the battle, but still was careful of any stray attacks.

Finally, Scarlet Lady was on the scene. Marinette was impressed with how Chloé has handling being Ladybug. She couldn’t really remember how the girl was during their fight against each other, but obviously Chloé was fit for the work.

Marinette jumped at a shard nearly hit her and she was about to move away when across the street she saw Alya. “Alya’s going to get herself killed!” And the ravenette raced over to her friend. 

“Marinette? What are you doing here?” Alya asked as Marinette grabbed her arm and lead the two of them away from the battle.

“Making sure you don’t get hurt! And I guess also recording.”

Alya’s eyes lit up at the recording part. “Really? Can I get your recording for the ladyblog? Two angles of the fight would make the post more popular.”

Marinette sighed in exasperation. “Alya, no. First, you need to remember news isn’t all about being popular. We can’t have you going there again, second, I was asked to record for Spot-light.”

“Wait, Spot-light? Who asked you? Was it the owner? Do you know who they are?”

Marinette facepalmed from letting that slip. “Look, can we talk about that later? Right now, we are in the middle of a battle.”

Alya reluctantly agreed and they went back to recording the fight. By the time it was over, Marinette had forgotten that she had told Alya they would talk later, though she also didn’t expect that Alya would want to talk right after the battle anyway. As Marinette saw Scarlet going back to where they had been, the ravenette raced there too, not noticing Alya follow.

“I got the recording.” Marinette said to Scarlet just before she changed back.

“Good I’ll put it on. Oh… um. Frick.”

Marinette was confused before turning around to see where Chloé was looking, which was right at Alya, who dropped her phone just then.

“Chloé you’re Scarlet Lady?!” Alya nearly screamed, leaving Marinette and Chloé to scramble towards Alya to cover her mouth.

“Sure! Just announce it to the whole world, why don’t you Césaire?” Chloé scoffed.

“But why would Ladybug choose you as her replacement?” Alya asked, confused. Why not her? Or maybe even Marinette?

“Well obviously, I was a good choice. Better than you fox.”

“No I’m the better cho- wait fox?”

“Oh I know you were Rena Ro-”

Marinette stepped between the two girls. “Calm down you two!”

It took a bit of convincing, but the two girls finally calmed down, though Marinette was a bit annoyed that it seems Chloé was trying to keep the fight going a bit longer. 

“So, what’s the explanation Chloé?” Alya asked, picking her phone back up.

The blonde scoffed and crossed her arms. “Alright first, no recording, and make sure if you recorded anything about me being Scarlet, you get rid of it. I’ve got enough of a target on my back from having been Queen Bee. If Hawkmoth finds out I’m Scarlet Lady, he’ll assume I know Ladybug personally and be more likely to use me. As for why I have the miraculous, Ladybug had something she couldn’t get out of with any excuse. Since we work together with Spot-light sometimes, I was the first person she came to.”

“But why you?” Alya asked. “I mean, why not me?”

“Well, the top I have as Queen Bee is similar enough to the yo-yo. And it’s not like me being Scarlet would take a different hero out of the roster. Also, since I knew you and Nino were Rena and Carapace, I could get you two if needed.”

“You know Nino was Carapace?”

“Look, It was easy once I figured out Ladybug’s identity.”

Alya dropped her phone again. “YOU KNOW WHO LAD-” Marinette clamped her hand down on Alya’s mouth.

“Chloé, stop! You’ll make things worse!”

The blonde scoffed. You two can call me once I get home. We can group chat or something. Tikki spots on.” With that she went back home before she detrasformed again.

“Girl what is going on? Why are you involved in this?”

Marinette internally panicked about having to explain everything and going around the whole part about her being Ladybug. “Well, um, uh.”

“Is it something about Lila?” Marinette nodded at that, since it was the truth.

“Chloé found me one day after some of what Lila said got to me so she decided to actually be my friend and help me out. And since Ladybug had been helping keep akumas away from me,” actually Tikki helping with that, “and she worked with Chloé and Chloé started working with her because of Spot-light.”

“But you didn’t include me? Girl I’ve known about you two being friends for a while.”

“Alya.” Marinette sighed. “It wasn’t my secret to tell. Chloé would have told you if she wanted to, and she hasn’t even told Sabrina yet.”

That stunned Alya. “Wait, really? You know but she doesn’t?”

“Yeah, mainly because she needed my help with how it looked. Otherwise she’s been keeping it quiet so that again, no one can target her. Especially since she’s working with the heroes for it.”

“That’s… actually really smart. Since when is Chloé smart?”

“Everyone is smart in their own way. Chloé’s good and seeing the different angles to things, I’m good at seeing a whole picture from a few pieces since it’s like when I’m creating my designs. Max is probability smart, and you and Samantha are various information smart, and so on.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

Finally, they reached Marinette’ home and room and the designer collapsed. “Ugh I’m so tired. What do my messages say?” Marinette handed her phone to Alya.

“Let’s see, you have a message from Chloé about doing a video chat. A number from me which me can ignore. A few from Samantha asking to hang out and two from Luka asking for a date.”

Marinette gave a sigh. “Luka and I are just hanging out as friends. We’re not dating. I’m still getting over Adrien. Dating again would just make things worse.”

“Getting over Adrien? That sounds worse than you just liking Luka now. Give me the deets.”

Marinette groaned. “Let’s talk about that after the video chat with Chloé, okay? Please?”

Reluctantly Alya relented to Marinette and went to the designer’s computer. She already knew the password to it and logged up, opening the video chat. After getting a number from Marinette, she called Chloé, who quickly picked up.

“I guess it’s time for me to explain things. No put that notebook down Césaire. Some of this is secret. Well most of it is. I’ll tell you if it’s something you can write down.”

“Okay fine. I want to know why you have the ladybug miraculous.”

“I already went over this. Ladybug chose me to have it.”

“But why isn’t she here to use it?” Alya asked making Chloé hesitate.

“She wasn’t available to use the miraculous today. It was only today that she was unavailable but I convinced her to let me have it a little longer so it seems like she was unavailable longer to throw people off her trail.”

“Girl stop being so smart. You’re going to give Marientte a run for her money!” At that comment Chloé rolled her eyes and Marinette gained an embarrassed blush. “Now what about Spot-light?”

“I made it because with Lila’s lies on your blog, we needed something that wasn’t just a trashy tabloid. Also they aren’t exactly the same. Mine is more about the personal side of the heroes while you, well most of the time, have actual news about what’s going on. Yes, I’ve been doing some news, but if you go back to doing that yourself, I won’t bother. Better to work together than be rivals now that you know who is running Spot-light.”

“They’re still really alike.” Alya said, worried about her blog taking another hit.

“Look Césaire, we just have to make sure they’re different enough, plus we can link back to each other. It’s a win win unless you turn back into a tabloid. But if you do, I’m there to stop you.”

“I guess that works.” Alya responded with a shrug. Then the two started talking about blog ideas. Marinette sat nearby, watching them with a smile. Then out of nowhere, she hugged Alya. “Girl, you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just happy again.”

Alya smiled back at the designer before returning the hug. Chloé used that as an opportunity to say goodbye and ask for a meeting at lunch tomorrow at school before she ended the video call, letting Marinette and Alya just hang out and work on being friends once again.


	17. Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is still manipulative, Sam is upset, and Nino is helpful.

Marinette had gotten back to school to a very angry Alya, but when she asked, the reporter refused to speak, only saying it was probably just one of Lila’s lies. When asked for clarification, none was given. That encounter left Marinette feeling upset. Lila was at it again but had no idea what was going on. 

She unfortunately couldn’t dwell on it long as there was an akuma attack. The designer almost jumped up to get out, but she remembered that Tikki was still with Chloé. She, Adrien, Sam and Lila ran out of the room first, followed by Alya and Nino who dragged Marinette along. 

Marinette nervously hid with her friends for a few minutes before Alya ran out to go film. Marinette nearly followed Alya but Nino held her back. “Sorry ‘Nette, but you go missing enough during akuma attacks. Then with you being akumatized recently… look, I just want to talk with you in general.”

Marinette sighed and then nodded. “Alright, what do you want to talk about?”

Nino looked nervous at first before asking his question. “Is… Is Lila actually lying?”

“Yes, she is.” Marinette answered without hesitation. Before she might have, but now she had Alya and Chloé and Sabrina and Sam and Luka. “I found out the first day she showed up. She used her lie of knowing Ladybug to take advantage of Adrien. She’s ended up on my balcony enough of the time I knew that she wouldn’t really make connections with civilians like that, especially someone from out of the city, much less the country. Anyway, Ladybug showed up, not appreciating her lies. My best guess is because if Hawkmoth knew about Lila, he would go after her and those close to her to draw out Ladybug. With that interview, I’m surprised he hasn’t, but for all I know, he’s been aware of her lie after he akumatized her.”

“Woah, that’s horrible!” Nino exclaimed. “But wait, Adrien was there when Ladybug said something? Why hasn’t he?”

“Well, I guess since no one believed me, he didn’t want to try.” Marinette shrugged. He might have if he knew what else Lila did but I took care of it.” When Nino asked for clarification, she continued. “Adrien brought a book of his dad’s to school, not knowing how important it was. Lila used the stuff in there to make more lies to get Adrien to trust her, but to do that, she stole the book. When Adrien almost saw her with it, she threw it in the trash. Since I was skeptical, and I admit, I was originally jealous, I spied on them, but when she stole the book, I was just upset. I followed her, and saw her throw away the book. I took it to clean it up and fix it after Lila got akumatized and after Adrien’s dad got akumatized and threatened to take him out of school.”

Nino stopped her there. “So you took the blame instead of Lila? Dude! Now Adrien’s dad is all buddy buddy with Lila. Just think what would have happened if he knew the truth.”

Marinette shook her head. “No, if I told him now, he would think I’m lying. There’s no point.”

“Dude, you should tell Adrien the truth.”

Marinette shook her head. “I doubt it will help. He’s already told me not to go after her.”

“Does Alya know about all of this? Because she’s told me some.”

“I mean, mostly.” 

“And he’s not dead yet?” Nino said surprised. “I mean, with Alya how she is, she should have strangled him by this point.”

“Chloé and I held her down until she was calm enough to not try. Well, mainly it was me.”

“Alright. Now why do you always run off during akumas?”

Marinette looked nervous. She didn’t want to lie, but if it would help her identity… she was going to have to. “You and Alya were some of the first people to be akumatized. Then when Nathanaël was akumatized I was right there when the battle happened. Then with my home where it is, the balcony there and me being in the attic, the heroes tend to show up and rant about what happens. Plus Alya is always going after the akumas to record them. Just all of that together has scared me enough and now I’ve been one. There’s no real end in sight and I’m scared.”

As Nino comforted Marinette, she realized that wasn’t a lie. Deep down, she really was scared. Hawkmoth was getting more powerful. He may not be smart, but if there were a strong and dangerous enough akuma, what would happen?

Before she could think any more, the door opened with Sam coming in and slamming the door behind her. “Oh fun, more than one person in the closet already. Like I don’t have enough to worry about.”

“What’s going on out there dude?” Nino asked as Sam slid to the floor.

“Akuma is someone who was sick of their friends fighting with each other. They force people to calm down… by taking their anger and moving it to others. Someone near me got the anger part and stole my bracelet. My aunt will kill me if she finds out I lost it.”

Marinette put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll get it back after the end of the battle. Besides, it can’t be that bad.”

Sam shook her head. “Let’s just say it would be as bad as if Chloé lost her earrings.”

Marinette stiffened up at the comment. Did Sam know that Chloé was Scarlet Lady? And if she did, was she also aware that Marinette was Ladybug? She kept spiraling from these thoughts until Nino’s voice snapped her out of it.

“Hey, you good Marinette?”

“Um, yeah. Just, what Sam said… about the akuma.”

Nino looked to Sam. “She’s kinda pretty scared of Akumas. Sorry about that.”

Sam waved a hand as well as shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I’m surprised more people aren’t like this.”

“That’s part of why I haven’t told anyone until now.” Marinette tried lying. That’s wasn’t it at all, but since she only figured out now, maybe that was part of it? Keeping herself in the dark too? 

“Hey, look Marinette. You’re pretty strong for someone who has apparently been through so much. I mean, you’ve only been akumatized once.”

“But almost three times before that.” 

That comment surprised Nino. And seeing Nino looking like that concerned Sam. “Alright. Therapy session. Right now until the akuma is defeated, okay?”

Marinette thought for a few moments before nodding. “That would be nice.”


	18. Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can't sleep because of another threat from Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy holidays, and anything else going on. It may be late into the day, and it may be a little short, but it's sort of a gift in a way for all of you.

Last night, Marinette had talked with her parents about her newly discovered akuma fear. She admitted it had been there for a while, but she put on a brave face for most of the time and hadn’t noticed it. Her parents were understanding and reminded her his she ever needed them, just to speak up. It had helped her mentally and she was able to relax.

That was, until her phone buzzed with a message. She had thought it would be one of her friends, but no. It was Lila.

_‘You know, After what you did the other day, I wasn’t sure I even needed to teach you a lesson. But it’s just too good to pass up.’_

There wasn’t anything else, but that message alone was enough to rattle the designer. She sat in bed, unable to get to sleep. And Tikki still wasn’t around. It was just so lonely without the kwami around.

So Marinette just stared into the darkness. It was lonely just lying there. It was late enough she didn’t want to bother anyone by calling them. But then again, maybe she should. There was a chance one of them would be awake.

The designer just started to reach for her phone when there was a knock on the door to the balcony. She looked over towards the sound and just stared, not wanting to get up. She wished that Chat would just let her sulk in peace. But after a second bit of knocking, Marinette reluctantly sat up and went over to the balcony.

“Hello Purrincess. Is Chloé here today?”

Marinette shook her head. “No, why are you asking?”

The hero shrugged. “She was a bit harsh last time I was here. Besides, I wanted to talk with you and you alone.”

She was slightly wary after previous conversations, but since Marinette was looking for someone to talk to anyway, she quickly relented. “Yeah, sure. As long as I can talk about some things afterward.”

Chat considered the request before agreeing. “Sure. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Lila. I heard about what happened at your school before you got akumatized.”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed. Sure she had a few friends on her side now, but there were enough people that still stood with Lila. But surely Chat wouldn’t be one of those people, right? He had seen the effects of the trouble she caused first hand. He wouldn’t defend her after all the akumas. Or so she thought.

“Well, from what I can tell, the times you’ve tried to show everyone she’s lying haven’t worked, and this most recent time got you akumatized so… maybe it’s a lost cause? It would probably be better if you just stopped.”

Marinette was quiet for a few moments. “Well, that was actually related to what I wanted to talk about.” Chat perked up, likely hoping she would agree and say she was done with it all. “I’m not going to stop. Someone else in my class has already tried convincing me of that, but I can’t listen anymore. What with all the threats that haven happened and all the akumas connected to her, either way there’s going to be more akumas, it’s just easier to stop them if people know she’s a liar.”

Chat hesitated before asking about the threats. “She threatened me in the bathroom her first day back from her supposed trip, threatened Alya when she confronted Lila about the lies and apparently physically hurt Alya as well, and threatened me again tonight about something she’s going to do tomorrow.”

“So, it’s not just lies? I thought that was all it was.” Chat said quietly, but Marinette heard him anyway.

“Even if it was just lies, it was hurting people. Do you know Kagami? She was akumatized because of a number of Lila’s lies. From what I can tell, she lied her way into Adrien’s house and took a picture of them, which could be considered harassment, and sent it out pretending the two of them were dating. Kagami said she was upset about how she was taking advantage of Adrien and was admittedly a little jealous about him being with someone who treated him poorly.”

“I… didn’t realize the whole story.”

Marinette gave a small shrug. “I guess that makes sense. You’re not involved until the akuma fight happens so you don’t know about what’s going on other than things you’re told. I’m in Lila’s class and friends with most of the people she affects so of course I know better.”

She was a little confused at the look on Chat’s face when she said that, but it wasn’t something she was able to place. “Anyway, with Lila’s threat, it’s likely there could be an akuma around my school tomorrow. You know where that is, right?”

Chat gave a nod. “Yeah, same place Chloé goes, so I’ve been there plenty from akumas. At least she’s improved since being a hero.”

“Yeah, well, I’m glad I had someone to talk to.” Marinette thanked Chat, hoping she got through to him. At least it was probably better than talking to Adrien. “Hopefully I don’t have to see you tomorrow.”

“Well, I’ll probably visit you here tomorrow night purrincess. Just to make sure you’re purrfectly feline.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but had a small smile anyway. “Thanks Chat. I’m glad to know there’s someone else who has my back.”

Chat gave a little wave before using his staff to help vault him to a different roof and start running off to his home. Marinette watched him go before yawning and going to bed, hoping for the best in the morning. 


	19. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what Lila was planning and it doesn't just cause emotional wounds to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case any of you are sensitive to it, there is a bit near the end where there's some blood. It's not too graphic, but just be prepared if you don't like that.

Chloé watched at Marinette stumbled into the classroom. It was fortunately before the bell, but it was getting close. “Dupain-Cheng! Go back out there! We need to talk…” 

Marinette looked up in shock, bags under her eyes. If Chloe didn’t still have the earrings, she would think there was some late night akuma that kept the designer and Chat up. She opened her mouth to say something before Chloé grabbed the other girl’s arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

“Chloé, what are you doing?” Marinette asked before Chloé put the earrings in Marinette’s hand.

“It’s been a good amount of time. You can come back from your vacation or whatever. In the few fights I’ve had, Chat and I managed to win but it was always extremely close. It’s safer if you’re in charge.”

Marinette looked down at the earrings before hugging Chloé. “You still did amazing! Thank you. Both for taking charge and… to be honest, also for giving me a break I needed.”

“Of course. Maybe if you need a break in the future, hopefully a while from now, I can be Scarlet Lady again? Of course I don’t need to with Pollen which is why the warmer months are utterly ridiculous, and unfortunately my father can’t ban plants.”

Marinette looked at Chloé, obviously confused. The blonde however, was just glaring at Lila, who was coming their way. “Hi, did I hear you have pollen allergies? One of my cousins has actually been working on a way to help cure them.”

Chloé rolled her eyes. “Oh quit your BS Lie-la. I don’t know what demon you made a deal with to make everyone keep believing you, but it won’t work on a few of us.”

The smile Lila gave next made Chloé want to snap her in two. “You mean people like Alya? I wouldn’t be too sure about that. I have ways to get around a number of problems such as her knowing I’m a liar.”

Just before Chloé could step forward to strangle Lila, the bell rang and she begrudgingly had to go into the classroom and take her seat. However, as she entered the room, a few of the other students were moving away from Samantha, who was trying to keep from crying and starting to fail at that. While Chloé wanted to figure out what Lila had done, because it just had to be Lila’s fault, Bustier started her lesson. 

As the class went on, Chloé kept sneaking glances towards Sam. It seemed that she had managed to calm down somewhat with everyone mostly focused on class. Fortunately everyone that had been harassing Sam was sitting on the other side of the room. The only problem person near the newbie was Lila, who was keeping her mouth shut for whatever reason.

What surprised Chloé most was Alya coming in late, looking like she had been crying, and the first thing she did upon entering, was glaring straight at Sam. Now that grabbed Chloé’s attention, especially when it seemed to make Samantha look worse. Fortunately, Marinette seemed to notice too, so if they had an akuma on their hands, she would be prepared.

Because of class, things were theoretically calm. A number of people were tense from what happened earlier, especially the new girl, but no akuma came until they reached lunch. At lunch, things bubbled up again. Chloé quickly grabbed Sabrina and Marinette and dragged them over to where Sam had seated herself. Even if people didn’t like any of them. There still wouldn’t be as many people approaching a whole group as there would if Samantha were all alone.

Still, not everyone left them alone. Alya stomped over, looking like she might kill or just seriously maim one of the group of girls. Chloé turned to face the reporter, making her hesitate slightly, but Alya didn’t fully stop. “You shouldn’t be hanging out with her.”

Chloé wasn’t phased by Alya’s tone. “Oh really? What lie did Lila tell now?”

Alya fumed for a few moments before responding. “Lila didn’t say anything. The other girls have been keeping me informed. Sam’s trying to steal Nino from me! I’m his girlfriend! You can’t just try to make him yours!”

“I-I’m not trying to do anything like that. He’s just been-” Sam started but got cut off.

“You’ve been practically hanging off of him outside of school and I saw him give you something, likely a gift.”

“Have you been stalking her Césaire?” Chloé glared at Alya. “If you have, it was likely from a distance, so you can’t know everything.”

“I wasn’t stalking them! I was looking for Nino the other day and saw them together. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but now I know the whole story.” Alya explained, trying to get focus off of her.

It didn’t work as Marinette spoke up. “Alya, someone who was in Bustier’s class with Nino and I last year has their birthday coming up. Nino can’t make it that day, but since Sam also does a bit of djing, she was asked to help with the party instead. Nino’s been helping her out since there’s not as much time to prepare. I know he gave her a mix on a cd a few days ago so that might have been what you’ve seen.”

“Then what about what everyone’s sent?” Alya asked, showing off some texts and images she had been given.

“Um, Chloé? Marinette?” Sabrina said meekly before Chloé cut her off.

“It’s probably Lila using the other girls as proxy so you’ll believe it. I bet she’s a pro at photoshop so she can make images to trick people.” 

“Marinette. Sam is-”

“Plus, Lila sent me a message last night.” Marinette held her own phone up to Alya, showing the texts from last night. “She wanted this to happen. Probably to-”

This time Sabrina was able to cut the others off. “Sam already ran off and could be akumatized any moment!”

The three other girls looked to Sabrina before noticing the missing blonde. “Marinette, you know Sam better than the rest of us.” Chloé said, taking charge. “I’ll go after her. Alya could make it worse since it’s about her and I know you’re still not the best in situations like this because of me Sabrina.”

The other three agreed and people went their separate ways. Sabrina didn’t want to get involved. Alya started getting ready to record for the Ladyblog and Spot-Light. Marinette ran off to supposedly get people or things to help calm Samantha, but Chloé knew it was really to transform. At the same time, Chloé followed after the other blonde.

It didn’t take long to find her as with Lunch, not many people were in the classrooms. Chloé started to open the door but it was shoved from the other side to keep it closed. “Don’t come in here!”

“Sam, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Okay no. But I’ve got a friend on video call and they’re trying to help. Just make sure not to let anyone in. I might be akumatized but I’m trying really hard not to be akumatized. It’s just, it’s so frustrating! How can people still believe Lila.”

Chloé almost answered, but Sam’s friend managed to beat her to the punch. “Samantha, facts can easily be warped. And this girl has warped them into a labyrinth. A labyrinth she can change as she pleases. When they finally found an exit, she changed the path and brought them to the minotaur instead. It is those with golden thread like yourself who are able to escape her clutches.”

“I know Min. I just… there’s too much going on. Even someone who knew the truth couldn’t escape. I couldn’t do anything.” Chloé could hear the pain in Sam’s voice. It wasn’t the same as Marinette’s had been that day in the bathroom, but it was similar. The voice of someone ready to give up.

“Samantha, you’ll have to do it now. You have 4.28 seconds.” Now that part caught Chloé off guard. Do what now? And what was that timing? Chloé remembered Sam talking about her old friends and one of them who was around the same level of intelligence as Max, but their name definitely wasn’t Min or something like that. Was Sam actually lying to them too? Then there was some mumbling from Sam before her friend spoke again. “I know you don’t. I guess I’m-”

They were cut off and Chloé could hear the faint bubbling that belonged to Hawkmoth’s power. Sam was akumatized. The blonde tried to run, but it felt like her feet were stuck to the floor. It didn’t take long for the doors to burst open, not by Sam’s hands, but by an explosion of music. It threw Chloé back against the fence of the balcony floor, grabbing onto it for dear life to keep from falling to the floor below. Just before her grip could give out, the music stopped and there stood Sam. 

She was extremely pink with her hair a bright bubblegum shade of the color. A lighter shade made a bodysuit that covered from her neck down other than her arms, which wore dark pink fingerless gloves. Around her waist was a translucent green skirt, and a similar fabric made faux sleeves at the top of the body suit. Light blue accented the bodysuit, and wings of a similar color along with some light pink were behind her, disconnected slightly and just floating there.

“S-Sam?” Chloé panted out, really hoping Marinette would get here right now. The akuma looked angrier at the name so the blonde quickly corrected herself so she wouldn’t be sonic blasted a second time. “S-Sorry. Who are you now?”

“I am Angel Rock! Wanting to work and improve my music ended up hurting me, so now I’m going to use it to hurt others!” One of the blue accents that made a small triangle on Angel Rock’s chest suddenly started growing as she grabbed one of the ears of her headphones. Chloé realized that probably meant they were about to attack so she quickly moved out of the way just before another music blast destroyed the fence barrier. 

A few people below who had been surprised by the new akuma were hit by the fence and were pinned under it. For a moment, Chloé watched in horror as the akuma started to move towards the other students. She wasn’t even thinking that much before she yelled at them. “What a loser! You think you could be hurt by music? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

The blonde didn’t notice if anyone glared. She didn’t care if anyone who heard that hated her yelling at the akuma. All she cared about was Angel Rock was now focused on her, so she started running.

As Chloé ran, she kept looking back behind her at Angel Rock. Her first thought was the akuma would be in the headphones, but there was one thing that stood out more. On Angel’s wrist was the gold bracelet Sam always wore. It had to be in there or at least the large golden gem on it. 

The blonde had to stop thinking about that as she turned and found herself at a dead end. There was still a classroom to go into, but there would still be no exit from there. If she had more time, maybe she would get the chance to become Abelle, but Angel Rock was too close.

The shape on the akuma’s chest grew and suddenly rock music exploded into Chloé as she decided to reach for the door. The door was ripped off its hinges and both it and Chloé went flying into the windows on the opposite side of the room. The size of the door kept it from going out the window as well as Chloé as she mostly ended up pressed against it, but there were still broken shards of glass that managed to make a few cuts on the girl. 

Just before another attack could come, Chloé heard the whizz of Ladybug’s yo-yo and a moment later it had wrapped around Angel Rock and pulled her back. No longer held up by the pressure from the soundwaves, the door clattered to the ground along with Chloé. She felt a cut on her head. It was definitely bleeding, but it wasn’t much blood for a head wound, so she was probably okay.

“My Queen, we may want to assist Ladybug!” Pollen popped out of Chloé’s purse which slightly surprised her in the fact that it was still there after all the akuma had done. “And even if we are not needed, transforming should at least help the injuries a little.”

“You’re right Pollen. I’m helping out whether Ladybug wants me to or not! Pollen, Buzz on!”


	20. Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Rock is wreaking havoc on the school, and Chat Noir is nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS I reposted chapter 19 last night instead of posting chapter 20. Someone sent me a message that I did so just before I went to sleep. To make it up to you guys. I added at least a little more.

Abelle rushed back to the fight, top in hand. The moment she saw the akuma the weapon was thrown and managed to wrap around the hand of Angel Rock reaching for her headphones. “Hey, hands off the headphones!”

Ladybug sent a grateful look as Chat hadn’t appeared quite yet. Angel, on the other hand, looked furious. Quickly, she used her other hand to send a sound burst at Abelle, but nothing happened as she made contact with her headphones.

That helped confirm Chloé’s theory since the hand currently tied up with her top was the same one wearing the bracelet. “Ladybug, the aku-“

She was unable to finish as Angel Rock twisted her hand to grab the string and then yank on it. Abelle internally scolded herself for not paying attention as she was pulled towards the akuma as she made contact with her headphones and another sonic blast hit.

Because of suddenly being pulled forward then blasted back, Abelle lost grip of the top, meaning she was now weaponless. It also didn’t help to be slammed into a wall. Fortunately because of the magic from being transformed, it wasn’t bad. Still, she was glad it hadn’t left her winded.

Angel Rock still had the top tangled around her hand, but it wasn’t impeding her too much so it was ignored. Still, since Ladybug has seen what happened, she threw her yo-yo, having it wrap around the same hand before she yanked it. The akuma wasn’t prepared and fell to the ground.

Abelle quickly jumped up and ran back over to untangle her top before Angel Rock could get back up. Unfortunately, she hadn’t quite gotten it loose when the akuma realized what was going on and got back up to stop her. But she had managed to mostly untangle it, so with a quick tug the rest of the string came away and the top finally returned to Abelle.

Quickly, the top was thrown again, wrapping around Angel Rock’s other arm. “Now all we need is that cat. Where is he?”

“I don’t know.” Ladybug said, making sure to pull on her yo-yo, the two weapons keeping the akuma in place from pulling in opposite directions.

“Figures, he never seems to take this seriously. I-” Abelle stopped talking as she saw something black floating a few feet behind Ladybug. “We need your Lucky Charm.”

“What?” Ladybug asked, caught off guard. “We just need to wait-”

“Come on, trust me. Besides I need to untie them too.”

Reluctantly, Ladybug nodded and at the same time they pulled their weapons away. Abelle ran towards Angel Rock and jumped onto the akuma before using her as a springboard. It was enough that she went over Ladybug as she ducked slightly.

Behind Abelle, she could hear a lucky charm being called followed by a ‘What the hell?!’ Abelle mostly ignored it as she grabbed the black kwami, who was currently holding a ring. “You’re Chat Noir’s kwami, right? Where is he?”

“He was nearby when the akuma first attacked. It caused some of the outer building to break and he’s trapped under some rubble outside. It also managed to knock the ring loose. I can phase through all the rocks and stuff, but the ring can’t.” Plagg gave the gist of what happened to Abelle, not caring that some of it was a lie. 

The bee hero cursed under her breath, then waved over Ladybug, who was currently holding her lucky charm. Quickly the two of them hid in a classroom to regroup, and while Angel Rock didn’t follow them, Abelle still didn’t like the thought of them doing more damage.

“Please tell me you have a plan.” Ladybug said to Abelle, worrying the bee hero. “I can’t figure out anything with my Lucky Charm.”

Abelle swore again, and before she could say anything else, Plagg floated into Ladybug’s view. “Maybe it’s about me?”

“No no no no! You being here makes things worse!” Ladybug started panicking. “Where’s Chat Noir?”

“He’s trapped in some rubble. I can’t get the ring to him. Couldn’t… get the ring to him.”

Abelle didn’t like the tone of his voice that time. “What do you mean?” But Plagg didn’t answer. 

It was quiet until Ladybug spoke up. “We need to find Adrien.” Abelle was about to speak when the other heroine turned the lucky charm around. At first it just looked like an oval of ladybug patterned paper, but the other side showed Adrien Agreste’s face.

“We can’t.” Plagg spoke. He couldn’t directly state that he was Chat Noir, but he could say more of the truth. “That kid? I saw him. The… first piece of rubble fell right above him. Chat Noir tried to stop it, but he wasn’t fast enough.” He hadn’t gotten the words out in time. “It came down right on his head.”

The two heroes were silent. Ladybug started crying a bit as Abelle fought back her own tears, slowly failing. This wasn’t the first time anyone had died because of an akuma attack. And it wasn’t the first time it had been someone they knew. Ladybug had seen Chat die more than once. But it had always been magical in nature. It was different this time because it was something more physical. Something that could happen outside an akuma attack.

And part of Ladybug worried. Sure, attacks had caused destruction before and people had recovered from it because of her cure. But deep down, she still worried. What if it didn’t happen this time. What if Adrien was gone. What if Chat was gone. What if anyone else stuck there was gone forever.

“Abelle, go outside and free people from rubble as much as you can. Plagg, come with me. I know where to take you.”

Abelle tried to ask Ladybug something, but was stopped. She was really worried now as the tears had stopped coming from the other heroine. She couldn’t tell if Ladybug was repressing her emotions, or just it was too much that she didn’t feel anything right now. Abelle quickly gave Plagg a worried look before leaving the classroom.

She immediately went to the people trapped under the fence from earlier. Since it wasn’t stone, the students were mostly fine. One had trouble walking, but another student quickly helped him walk off. 

Nearby there was a small pile of rubble which someone else had an arm pinned under. She started to go towards it when Angel Rock landed in front of her. “I know you know where Alya is. So why don’t you take me to her?”

The bee froze. She didn’t actually know where Alya had gone. She just quickly glanced at the trapped student. Fortunately, someone else came to free them. “Oh, I suppose you don’t actually. Too bad.” And then a blast of music was sent at Abelle. 

It consisted of some horn music and chimes, which actually caught the heroine’s attention. The music was different than before. She could obviously play the same music more than once. But maybe it meant something?

Quickly Abelle grabbed her top and jumped out of the attack. “Venom!” she yelled before running at Angel Rock and stabbing them. The akuma froze and she pulled the akuma’s hand away from the headphones.

Briefly, Abelle considered grabbing the bracelet too, but since she didn’t know where Ladybug was, she didn’t want to risk the butterfly getting away. Quickly she ran outside and detransformed. Because of the eroding school, no one was nearby. Pollen flew into her bag to wolf down a few jelly beans. Chloé looked around and noticed the large pile of rubble right near the entrance to the building. That had to be it. 

Pollen came back out and Chloé changed back into Abelle, immediately racing to the rubble. She was glad for the extra strength from the transformation as she managed to lift the rocks and slowly unbury the people trapped underneath. She removed one and saw a familiar black shirt with three different colored stripes.

Abelle froze, just staring at him. His chest wasn’t moving. He really was… she stopped thinking about that, about to grab another rock when someone spoke behind her. “I never said you could leave. And I’m not a fan of you leaving me back there.”


	21. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle concludes, though not as well as it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt I was partially dissociating while writing this chapter. and I still feel like that as I post it. oh well, hopefully that didn't ruin the writing.

Abelle turned and faced Angel Rock. Her venom hadn't been enough to keep them away for long. Ladybug still needed her to delay the akuma so a replacement Chat could be found, but at the same time Abelle didn’t want to focus on the akuma when there were people she could help free from the already created destruction. Sure, the cure would fix it all, but right now, she wasn’t thinking of that.

Before the bee could get out of the way, Angel Rock was blasting more music at her, slamming her against the wall of the school. Another piece broke off from the already damaged building and fell at her feet. And that was all it took for her to see red. And then nothing.

Abelle didn’t pass out. She was just so enraged that she didn’t remember doing anything until the final beeping of her miraculous met her ears. She looked at her dust covered hands and the rubble she had moved aside. There were students from the school, some she recognized, some she didn’t. Injured students were being helped by ones mostly unharmed. But there were more than a few students being left alone, lying in the rubble. 

Abelle wanted to stay longer, but remembered her timer and raced off before detransforming once more. “My queen! I am so sorry! Are you alright?”

Chloé looked down at the kwami. “What are you talking about?”

“You shouldn’t have been able to use that power. If you get sick it will be all my fault.” Pollen seemed on the verge of tears.

“No, Pollen, I do not remember anything from the past few minutes. I think I sort of blacked out in rage? What happened?”

The kwami looked stunned. “Oh, well my queen, you used a power called swarm. All miraculous are capable of other powers, they are just not always needed. When someone is given a miraculous for the first time, they only really have one power with some exceptions like Ladybug. You didn’t need any others so you shouldn’t have been able to use anything other than venom for your own safety.”

“What power did I use?” Chloé asked, getting a nervous look from the kwami. “Pollen… while I don’t want to use it again, I need to know what it was. If I can suddenly use it now, maybe I need to use it to defeat this akuma.”

Pollen was still hesitant, but did answer. “You used swarm. It’s a power which is similar to something you had as Queen Wasp. A swarm of bees is summoned, but while they don’t paralyze your foe, they still do swarm around them, making it difficult to move or attack.”

Chloé nodded. “Does seem a bit more useless compared to venom, but I’m sure it still is useful. Speaking of, sorry, but I need to be useful so we need to transform again.”

Pollen agreed and quickly ate some more jelly beans and allow Chloé to transform once more. Abelle ran back into the fray, top at the ready, but froze as she ran in, a yo-yo making its mark instead, followed by a staff.

Abelle breathed a small sigh of relief at the return of Ladybug along with someone using the cat miraculous. She looked at the temporary wielder and was surprised for a moment, thinking that was still Chat Noir, but there were a few minute differences. His hair was a few shades darker, looking less blonde and more of a deep honey color. His tail, instead of just being a belt, seemed to have a padded wrap around at the waist, reminding her of a sash. Finally, he had shoulder pads with small gold studs keeping them attached. Other than that, he was just about identical.

Abelle saw the butterfly symbol appear in front of Angel Rock’s face. Likely Hawkmoth noticed this wasn’t the normal Chat Noir. And that thought was confirmed by the akuma immediately targeting the new cat since he was going to be inexperienced. But that’s where Abelle came in. She quickly threw her top at the akuma’s hand, wrapping it up.

“I’ll get the headphones!” The new cat said before running at the akuma. But Abelle panicked and released her top in an effort to instead stop the cat. The akuma used that as an opportunity to blast the cat as well as Ladybug with music. 

Ladybug used her yo-yo to grab the arm again and stop the attack, giving her and her new partner a moment to breathe. “I think what Abelle meant to do… is say it’s not the headphones. The sound only comes when she uses that hand, so it might be her bracelet instead.”

“But why that?” The cat asked. “She’s sound based, not fashion based.”

“Who knows?!” Abelle yelled back. “But can we maybe discuss this when not in range of the akuma cat boy?!”

The newly dubbed cat boy quickly nodded his head and grabbed Ladybug before using his pole to vault them over to Abelle. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s already bad enough Hawkmoth can tell you’re inexperienced. We don’t need you tripping over yourself for real.”

“Abelle, don’t say that to him. I’m going to pull my yo-yo away so I can call another lucky charm. That should tell us which object we need to go after. Cat Boy-” “Are we really calling me that?” “-Not the time, see if you can grab the headphones or bracelet. I’m not sure if you can, but if we can get even one of them, it should make it hard for her to attack.”

The two other heroes nodded, agreeing to the plan. After a quick count to three, Abelle threw her top the same moment the yo-yo was pulled away. Angel Rock pulled against the string, which was too taught. Cat Boy jumped at the akuma and reached for the headphones, them being a larger target, when the akuma actually did something smart. It turned so the side without the bracelet was closer to Abelle, meaning she pulled the hand closer and right into the headphones. 

The bee could see Cat Boy’s eyes widen just before being slammed by the sound blast. He was thrown against a wall, colliding into Ladybug who had just summoned her lucky charm. Abelle saw the spotted object, the pattern obscuring the form enough that she couldn’t tell what it was, and then she was hit by another attack from Angel Rock.

The attack left Abelle dazed, and she looked up. She hadn’t hit a wall, but had still fallen down. There was a ringing in her ears and her vision spun. She felt sore all over and couldn’t find the strength to stand. 

The bee tried to pull on her top’s string again, but found her hand empty. The weapon was still tied around the akuma’s arm and Abelle saw the point of the top jabbed into their wrist. She had no clue if it would work while she wasn’t holding it, but still, Abelle called upon venom. She stared at the top and at Angel Rock, but nothing happened. 

Cat boy came into her vision next, cataclysm already called and he grabbed the bracelet. The jewelry turned dark and broke, a black butterfly flying out from it. Ladybug’s yo-yo caught the insect and purified it before she used the miraculous ladybug to fix all the damage.

Rubble was gone, people on the ground started moving again. Sam sat in the middle of the courtyard, looking horrified that she had been akumatized. But there was still one question. Why was it that Abelle still felt like sh*t.


End file.
